FIGLIA DELLE TENEBRE
by Dona86
Summary: Una ragazza misteriosa arriva a Sunnydale e sembra che Spike la conosca bene.Chi sarà mai?Tra la sesta e la settima serie una storia ricca di ricordi,suspence e colpi di scena!BUONA LETTURA!!!


**FIGLIA DELLE TENEBRE-1a PARTE**  
September 20 2002 at 2:32 PM

Dona86 (Login Aradia86)

* * *

PERIODO:tra la 6a e la 7a serie.  
DISCLAIMER:i personaggi(tranne alcuni che appartengono alla sottoscritta) di BTVS e di ATS appartengono al grande Joss Whedon.  
NOTA:Questa è la mia 1a fanfiction, spero che vi piaccia!!! Se volete, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate!Vorrei tanti commenti!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Correva. Il suo unico istinto era quello di correre. Correva come mai aveva fatto in tutta la sua vita.  
Dietro, gli inseguitori non demordevano. Volevano raggiungerla e prenderla a tutti i costi, ma lei non gliel'avrebbe permesso.  
Era più veloce di loro, e questo le veniva dalla sua natura.  
Fortunatamente trovò la sua moto, coperta da un rozzo telo beige, dove l'aveva lasciata nel giorno in cui era arrivata in quel posto. Era una Harley Davidson degli anni '70. Gettò via il telo e montò. Sperò che si mettesse in moto immediatamente: aveva i minuti contati. Non aveva neanche il tempo di fare una piccola magia per confondere i suoi inseguitori.  
VROOM. VROOOOM...dai bella, forza!!! VROOOOOM, si dai!Ancora un po'...VROOOOOOOOOOM!!! Ok, e ora più veloce della luce!  
Aveva le tempie che le pulsavano, ma quella che provava non era paura. Non aveva mai avuto paura di nessuno nella sua intera esistenza. Le avevano insegnato sin da piccola che erano gli altri a dover avere il terrore di lei.  
Era stanca, ormai poteva anche rilassarsi, non la seguivano più da quando l'avevano vista in sella alla sua moto. Almeno per qualche giorno sarebbe stata tranquilla.  
Mentre sfrecciava sulla statale, faceva una rapida mente locale sui possibili posti in cui si sarebbe potuta rifugiare. Los Angeles era abbastanza lontana e lei si sentiva affaticata sia fisicamente che psicologicamente. In fondo non era Superman! Figurarsi!  
Decise per Sunnydale, era il luogo meno sicuro sulla faccia della terra forse, però era l'unico vicino a dove si trovava in quel momento in cui c'era una persona amica. La conosceva piuttosto bene...eccome!  
Svoltò verso la direzione della cittadina. Era una notte nuvolosa e di lì a poco sarebbe incominciato a piovere: era meglio sbrigarsi.  
  
  
  
Arrivò. Era quasi l'una di notte. Non era pratica del posto. Gironzolò per un po' fra le vie della città, finchè non vide un cancello dipinto di nero e scorse al di là di esso un cimitero. Mah, a lei non erano mai piaciuti luoghi del genere, le sembravano squallidi.  
Stava per raddrizzare la moto e avviarsi da un'altra parte, quando le venne in mente , come un lampo, che lui molto probabilmente fosse lì. Si girò di nuovo e guardò le lapidi e poi le cripte. Si, l'avrebbe cercato lì.  
Nascose la moto dietro un'ampia siepe, fuori dalle mura del camposanto, scavalcò con agilità il cancello e si incamminò verso le cripte. Non c'era bisogno di passarle in rassegna una ad una,lei lo sentiva. Ricordava il suo profumo quando la stringeva affettuosamente fra le sue braccia: era inconfondibile.  
Mentre stava sulla porta d'ingresso della piccola costruzione di marmo, iniziò a piovere, prima leggermente, dopo sempre più forte. Sembrava fatta apposta a metterle fretta perchè lei era indecisa, cosa che le succedeva raramente. Da un lato era contenta di averlo lì vicino, erano separati solo dalla porta, ma, dall'altra era inquieta. Era da tanto che non si vedevano. Anni fa era partita senza avvertirlo nè salutarlo, l'aveva combinata grossa. Poteva anche essere arrabbiato per quello che aveva fatto. Però non si voleva beccare un raffreddore e quindi, tutta bagnata, bussò più forte che potè. Silenzio. Sembrò passare un'infinità di secondi fino al momento in cui udì un leggero clack e vide la porta aprirsi.  
  
  


This message has been edited by Aradia86 on Sep 30, 2002 9:21 PM  
This message has been edited by Aradia86 on Sep 22, 2002 12:14 AM

  
  


**Edit Message** **Respond to this message**

**Author**

**Reply**

**Dona86**  
(Login Aradia86)

**2aPARTE**

September 20 2002, 2:37 PM 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lui era lì, fermo sulla soglia. Quando aveva aperto aveva assunto un espressione felice, che lei gli aveva visto poche volte. Probabilmente si aspettava qualcun altro: era chiaro. Forse erano vere le voci sul fatto che lui fosse passato dalla parte dei "buoni"...  
Comunque, l'espressione di un attimo prima si cancellò subito dal suo volto che si rabbuiò. La stava squadrando da capo a piedi, era turbato, nei suoi occhi si poteva leggere del rimprovero e allo stesso tempo una profonda incredulità.  
Stava morendo di freddo,insomma,si decideva a farla entrare o no? Si era ripromessa che appena le avrebbe aperto la porta si sarebbe scusata con lui per quella vecchia storia, ma non ci riuscì e tutto quello che seppe dire fu:  
-Spostati! Ho gente alle calcagna.  
I suoi occhi furono attraversati da un lampo di ribellione che cercò di non mostrare. Un pezzo di pane... Il suo vecchio fratellone non si sarebbe mai comportato in un modo così accondiscendente.  
-Entra...sbrigati!  
Un tanfo di terra e di chiuso la invase. Perchè diavolo doveva avere un olfatto!  
Nel frattempo, lui la osservava. Era cambiata. Aveva mantenuto alcuni tratti della madre originale, per il resto aveva i suoi stessi occhi blu oltremare, i capelli castano scuro dell'altro suo "padre", il portamento elegante, lo sguardo malizioso e un po' maligno delle sue due madri adottive. Adesso era quasi alta come lui. Per lui era cresciuta in fretta,erano molti anni che non la vedeva.  
Rimase a guardarla per qualche minuto, dato che non sapeva esattamente cosa dirle, mentre lei dava un'occhiata a quella cripta puzzolente, di cui lui si vergognava terribilmente in sua presenza: nel passato aveva abitato in luoghi di gran lunga migliori...  
Finalmente la ragazza si voltò. C'era una forma di disagio in lei, però non fu che qualche secondo, perchè recuperò immediatamente il suo sguardo freddo e penetrante che gli ricordava una certa persona per cui non provava una particolare simpatia. Dio mio, per quanto avrebbe resistito? Non voleva essere assalito dai ricordi!  
-Bene, proprio un umile dimora, William...in tutti i sensi.  
Quel nome fu come un fulmine a ciel sereno, da quanto tempo non lo chiamavano così. Gli sembrava un'eternità.  
-Ad ogni modo sarà perfetta per nascondermici per un po'- e guardando la finestra,con gli occhi persi chissà dove- si sono scoraggiati non appena sono salita in moto. Si rifaranno vivi, ne sono certa. Non si arrendono facilmente.  
Lui sembrò ritrovare la parola.  
-Ti stai autoinvitando? No,perchè forse ti sei dimenticata che...  
-Ok,ok...non l'ho dimenticato- lo interruppe- e magari a tempo debito metteremo in chiaro le cose. Ma non adesso, capito? Sono già parecchio nei casini!  
-Ah, quindi ti ricordi di me solo quando più ti fa comodo!-controbattè lui violentemente.  
-William...  
-E non chiamarmi così,sai!!! Non ti concedo di pronunciare quel nome.Mi chiamo Spike e...  
-...e sei un chiodo cocciuto e stupido.-fece lei divertita.  
-Mi stai insultando?  
-Si,perchè?  
Scoppiarono improvvisamente a ridere.  
-Sei sempre la solita!  
-Anche tu,fratellone!!!  
Si sorrisero. Erano fatti così. Prima si punzecchiavano e dopo si mettevano a ridere. Non avevano mai, in nessuna occasione , litigato veramente, e non sapevano sinceramente se questo fosse un bene o un male.  
-E' una topaia. Credo che non sia la prima persona a dirtelo.  
-Mi dispiace per te: lo sei.  
-Davvero? Bè, c'è sempre una prima volta.  
Risero ancora, poi Spike ridiventò serio.  
-Allora, non vuoi proprio dirmi chi ti insegue?  
-No, per ora. Non voglio immischiarti.  
-Ah! E da quanti secondi, precisamente, segui questa singolare politica? Da quando sei entrata da quella porta?- chiese in modo beffardo- Voglio almeno conoscere la ragione del perchè ti devo nascondere. Ne avrò il diritto,no?  
-Sì, è vero. Però non in questo momento...sono stanca e zuppa d'acqua dalla testa ai piedi. Come vedi,sono senza bagagli,nella fretta non ho fatto in tempo. Parlerò con calma se avrò un vestito da indossare. Dunque, hai qualcosa per me o devo girare nuda?  
-Da chi avrà ripreso?- sospirò Spike quasi tra sè e sè.  
-Lo sai.- fece lei lanciandogli uno sguardo complice.   
  


This message has been edited by Aradia86 on Sep 22, 2002 12:14 AM

  
  


**Edit Message**

**Dona86**  
(Login Aradia86)

**3a PARTE**

September 20 2002, 2:39 PM 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dall'altra parte del cimitero c'era una ragazza bionda che non vedeva l'ora di finire la ronda. Stava riflettendo ad alta voce, come al solito.  
-Ok, facciamo il punto della situazione. Non ho uno straccio di ragazzo e quando ce l'ho o è un vampiro redento che se ne va per regalarmi una vita normale o un essere umano afflitto da complessi di inferiorità nei miei confronti. Da tutto questo, quindi, posso tranquillamente dedurre che sono io il problema e non i miei ragazzi...oh, che confusione! Magari avessero inventato un guinzaglio per uomini, può darsi che non se ne andrebbero! ...Eccoti qua- spuntò un vampiro all'improvviso- meno male che ci sono esseri come voi, fatti per essere uccisi, sai mi stavo annoiando a morte!  
-Cosa?  
-Fa' niente!- gli diede un pugno, sbattendolo a terra e lo impalettò. Poi, guardandolo incenerire- Non c'è pure gusto! Anche questo è noioso, alla stessa stregua del mio lavoro alla scuola.  
Sbadigliò.  
In realtà a Buffy piaceva la calma e annoiarsi non faceva male a una cacciatrice ogni tanto, però quando di tranquillità ce n'era troppa, lei era sempre inquieta. L'esperienza le aveva insegnato che non bisognava per nulla al mondo abbassare la guardia, soprattutto nella calma assoluta.  
Intanto, nell'oscurità c'era qualcuno che la stava osservando. Lei se ne accorse,ma non disse niente. Percepiva che non era una presenza malvagia e probabilmente non l'avrebbe attaccata e non si sarebbe fatto vedere. La cacciatrice si allontanò, avviandosi verso un altro "punto caldo" del camposanto. La figura nell'ombra si dileguò, lasciando Buffy alla sua ronda. Doveva sorvegliare una ragazza di tutt'altro genere.  
  
  
  
-Allora? Non me lo vuoi dire?- Spike la stava fissando con i suoi occhi penetranti. Se fosse stata un'altra persona, avrebbe ceduto subito e gli avrebbe raccontato la vicenda dall'inizio alla fine ma a lei non suscitava alcun effetto lo sguardo di quel vampiro su di sè: non provava soggezione per lui. Non si sentiva ancora pronta, voleva riflettere, e una volta fatto ciò sarebbe riuscita anche da sola a combattere, in un modo o nell'altro se la sarebbe cavata...come sempre. Era convinta di essere abbastanza potente da affrontare ogni ostacolo da sola, non aveva bisogno di nessuno. La maschera che aveva indossato molto tempo prima era difficile da togliere, una maschera composta da orgoglio, ostinazione e...rabbia.  
Stette per qualche minuto in silenzio. Il biondo stava aspettando una sua risposta.  
-L'unica cosa che ti posso rivelare è che quelli che mi inseguono sono membri di una setta importante. Non so che vogliano da me.- fece un attimo di pausa- Ti chiedo solo di ospitarmi per qualche tempo...ma- guardandolo dritto negli occhi- se per te è un problema, mi saprò arrangiare e troverò un altro posto...  
-Bè, puoi stare qui quanto ti pare, mia piccola orsacchiotta, così ti proteggerò meglio...  
-Non è necessario, mi proteggo benissimo da sola- lo interruppe aspra e si girò per cercare un angolo decente dove dormire in quella cripta.  
L'espressione del vampiro era ferita. Non era mai stata talmente glaciale con lui. Era evidente che la questione era enormemente più grossa di come gliel'aveva dipinta lei. Doveva saperne ancora,peccato che lei non si sbottonasse mai troppo, specialmente se c'era di mezzo qualcosa di personale e in questo assomigliava un po' a quell'Odioso.  
Cosa poteva fare?  
  
  
  
Con tutti i pensieri che aveva per la testa si accorse che già la notte era passata e ormai era mattina.  
Lei era in piedi e si stava preparando non si sa per dove andare.  
-Ciao, vado a scuola.-gli riferì impaziente.  
Spike la osservò, incredulo.  
-Tu vai...cosa?!  
-A scuola!Hai bisogno di un apparecchio acustico?-domandò sarcastica.  
-No, è che...sarà necessario che qualcuno ti accompagni, hai ancora l'aspetto di una minorenne, se vuoi fingo di essere il tuo tutore...  
-Si? Non credo che tu sia molto convincente in qualità di mucchietto di ceneri.- e si mise a ridere istericamente.  
-Sei nervosa?  
-Perchè dovrei esserlo? Ho cambiato scuola centinaia di volte!  
Era spaventosamente vero.  
Se ne andò sbattendo la porta.  
-...non intendevo in quel senso.- disse Spike sospirando.  
  
  
  
William la conosceva solo per metà, non sapeva quello che era diventata nel frattempo. Creò dal nulla, con l'aiuto della magia, dei genitori perfetti che parlarono tranquillamente con il preside. Almeno quei presunti genitori, pur frutto di un incantesimo, respiravano e potevano stare alla luce del giorno! Con questo sistema lei,dopo mezz'ora,entrò nella sua nuova classe alla Sunnydale High School.   
  


This message has been edited by Aradia86 on Sep 22, 2002 12:15 AM

  
  


**Edit Message**

**Dona86**  
(Login Aradia86)

**4a PARTE**

September 20 2002, 2:41 PM 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Che strana ragazza- pensò Dawn. Aveva i capelli castano scuro con mèches bionde, era pallida, aveva dei profondi occhi blu e uno sguardo innocente che le ricordava qualcuno ma, in quel momento, non riusciva a capire chi. Per il resto sembrava abbastanza normale...addirittura era solare con quel vestitino a fiori rossi e gialli.  
-Salve, sono Jane...Jane Scott. Sono inglese e mi sono trasferita qui insieme ai miei genitori.  
Era molto carina. Già i ragazzi iniziavano ad agitarsi e uno le chiese dove abitava.  
-E' meglio per te non saperlo!!!- aveva detto in tono scherzoso e la classe si mise a ridere.  
Si sedette vicino a Dawn. In men che non si dica si era conquistata la simpatia di tutti, ragazze comprese!  
Si voltò verso Dawn e accennando alla prof. che stava spiegando:  
-Quando finirà questo tormento?- domandò con aria tragica.  
Dawn le sorrise. Voleva essere sua amica.  
  
  
  
Finita la scuola, Jane riaccompagnò a casa Dawn. Era una ragazzina interessante, emanava una forte energia. Non si sa mai,poteva incontrare qualche raro mostro diurno e lei era lì per evitarlo: le pareva così indifesa.  
-Ehm...vuoi entrare dentro?- le chiese Dawn imbarazzata quando furono arrivate.  
-No,è tardi...- e vedendo che la sua nuova amica, se così si può dire, visto che nella sua vita non ne aveva avuta una, si mostrava dispiaciuta, sorridendo-Ok, se non disturbo.  
Entrarono. Davvero una bella casa anche se non era paragonabile a quella di Praga...Uff, forse era meglio non pensarci, non voleva annegare nei ricordi della sua ultima, vera casa. Dawn le mostrò un po' l'abitazione. La sua camera sembrava quella di una principessa, ma non gliela invidiava.  
-Fortuna che Buffy non è ancora tornata!!! Possiamo fare casino quanto ci pare, spettegolare e perchè no?Fare una scorpacciata dei biscotti che ho cucinato ieri! Ti piace come programma...o vado di fretta?  
Le venne da ridere. Com'era ingenua questa ragazza. Non la conosceva, però subito l'aveva invitata a casa per il solo piacere di stare con lei. Il motivo? L'aveva rallegrata durante due barbosissime ore di matematica. Esseri umani...la maggior parte di loro si fida sempre e troppo facilmente. Va bene,sarebbe stata al gioco, tanto, per ora, non aveva niente da fare.  
Il pomeriggio passò piacevolmente e Jane dovette ammettere che non si era mai sentita bene come in quelle poche ore.  
Mentre stava per andarsene, ritornò Buffy esausta dal suo nuovo lavoro nella loro scuola.  
-Oh, sorellona! Ciao!  
-Ciao- e abbozzando un sorriso a Jane- Ciao! Tu sei...?  
-Jane- le sorrise freddamente. Sapeva chi era: la cacciatrice. Non voleva avere niente da spartire con lei e cosa era successo? Se l'era ritrovata sotto lo stesso tetto!  
Era calato un silenzio piuttosto imbarazzante, fu Dawn a romperlo.  
-Ecco, lei se ne stava giusto andando.- e accompagnandola alla porta- Ci vediamo domani,ok?  
-Ok.- si voltò e uscì.  
-Ah! Se hai bisogno di chiarimenti su qualsiasi materia puoi chiedere a me! D'accordo?  
-Intesi. Ciao,briciola!!!  
Risero, dopo lei si allontanò.  
Dawn richiuse la porta e incontrò lo sguardo di Buffy che stava nell'atrio d'ingresso.  
-Briciola?  
-Si, briciola. Jane mi chiama così.- affermò Dawn quasi con fierezza.  
-Che tipo originale!- sbottò Buffy.  
-Lo sarebbe, se tu non pensassi la stragrande maggioranza del tuo tempo a Spike. Ti sei dimenticata di quello che ti ha fatto?- le domandò leggermente irritata.  
-Dawn va...- stava per arrabbiarsi.  
-Si, si..."in camera tua", e chi te la prepara la cena?  
-Lo sai che sei veramente seccante?!- esclamò la bionda con disappunto.  
Dawn le sorrise noncurante. Era raggiante. Aveva trascorso davvero una bella giornata con Jane e non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di rovinargliela. Quindi, consigliò a Buffy di stendersi sul divano per riposarsi e lei si chiuse in cucina ad armeggiare con i fornelli.  
  
  
  
  
Jane stava percorrendo il cimitero. Si sentiva stranamente felice come non le capitava da parecchio ormai. La cacciatrice era stata l'unica nota negativa di quel pomeriggio. D'ora in avanti lei e Dawn dovevano decidere di incontrarsi in un altro luogo che non fosse possibilmente casa sua. Potevano provare al Bronze. Le compagne di classe le avevano detto che era il solo posto di divertimento di Sunnydale e a una certa ora si potevano scovare tanti bei ragazzi. Dunque,o quello o niente. Bisognava accontentarsi.  
Stava per rientrare nella cripta di Spike con in mano dei sacchetti, l'uno del macellaio l'altro del fastfood, quando percepì un rumore. Si girò di scatto. Si avvertiva un'aria sinistra in quella notte senza stelle. Appoggiò lentamente i due sacchetti per terra. Era disarmata e non sapeva con cosa avesse a che fare o con chi.  
-Ho una gran fame, se non venite fuori...  
-Cosa ci fai?- fece un vampiro uscendo dall'oscurità, sghignazzando insieme ad altri due.  
-Mmmh...forse potrei mettervi in un posacenere?  
-La vedremo!- esclamò quello che sembrava più sicuro di sè e ringhiando si lanciò contro di lei, imitato dagli altri.  
All'improvviso qualcuno si mosse nelle tenebre e riuscì a stendere e impalettare facilmente i due rammolliti: era Spike. Jane lo guardò infuriata e con un ringhio prese l'ultimo che era rimasto, quello spavaldo, sbattendolo contro il muro del camposanto.  
-Ma voi di notte non avete proprio niente da fare?!?!-gridò.  
Il vampiro era visibilmente impaurito e stava aspettando il colpo di grazia. Non arrivò. La ragazza aveva notato una croce rovesciata con due serpenti incrociati sopra che portava al collo e di botto le mancò il respiro. No, no, non poteva essere che si trovasse già lì!!!  
Spike, intanto, la stava osservando. Non capiva...perchè non lo uccideva?  
-Dimmi chi ti ha mandato o ti faccio un buco nel cuore, e non sto scherzando!- sibilò inferocita.  
-La setta...- balbettò quello con gli occhi dilatati per la paura.  
Jane gli strinse il collo.  
-Chi?- urlò.  
-M-Mark.  
Lo lasciò di colpo e si accasciò al suolo. Il vampiro, approfittando della situazione, fuggì. Lei si teneva la testa fra le mani. Era buia in volto. Spike le si avvicinò.  
-Dannazione! Si può sapere cos'hai Jane?  
La ragazza battè i pugni sull'erba.  
-Non è possibile.- mormorò.  
Il paletto si alzò da solo da terra e con straordinaria precisione colpì il vampiro ancora in fuga.   
  


This message has been edited by Aradia86 on Sep 22, 2002 12:16 AM

  
  


**Edit Message**

**Dona86**  
(Login Aradia86)

**5a PARTE**

September 20 2002, 2:43 PM 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Chi erano quelli? Jane!!!  
Spike la scosse- Ehi!  
La guardò. Quella poteva essere paura o ...rabbia? La strinse a sè.  
-Non ti preoccupare, chiunque sia questo Mark, lo ammazzerò...  
Lei si ritrasse dall'abbraccio.  
-No, tu non puoi capire...  
-Fammi capire,allora!- gridò lui sconcertato;perchè non si confidava?  
Jane scosse la testa.  
-Ascolta: starò fuori tutta la notte. Devo controllare se ci sono in città altri vampiri o demoni o umani della setta.  
-Ma...- fece Spike per obiettare.  
Lei aveva uno sguardo risoluto.  
-E va bene. Mi raccomando: fà attenzione e sii prudente.  
Non servivano queste raccomandazioni, per fortuna, riguardo a prudenza non era uguale a lui.  
Prese il sacchetto del fastfood e sparì nella notte.  
Spike rientrò col sangue del macellaio nella sua cripta. Era preoccupato.  
  
  
  
  
Quando finalmente ritornò nella cripta, Jane aveva perlustrato Sunnydale a fondo. Era andata persino a quel bar per soli demoni, quel posto veramente squallido, che le sembrava si chiamasse "Willy's Place"...niente.  
Era una fortuna, però non era tanto convinta. Lei avrebbe voluto affrontarli seduta stante e farla finita una volta per tutte. Sapeva che non sarebbe stato facile.  
Era appena passata l'alba e il suo fratellone stava dormendo. Quanto era tenero,sembrava un angioletto: mentre dorme la gente, umani o vampiri, sembra innocente.  
Sospirò. William era l'unico che era sempre riuscito a comprenderla. Nei momenti di tristezza o di inquietudine lui le metteva sempre il buon umore con le sue battute ironiche che la facevano ridere più volte.  
In un certo senso, forse, era stato un bene rifugiarsi a Sunnydale, si sentiva protetta, al sicuro con William al suo fianco. Le faceva dimenticare per un po' la devastante solitudine che l'aveva accompagnata per anni. Era proprio strano avere questo tipo di sensazioni sopra la Bocca dell'Inferno .Era una pazza a pensare di essere al sicuro lì. Può darsi che questo aspetto l'avesse ripreso dalla sua amata sorellona! Sorrise divertita. Era ora di andare a scuola!  
  
  
  
  
  
-Hai notizie?  
-No, signore. Sono sicuro che fra poco...  
Scoppiò in una risata.  
-Con la mia bambina non si è mai sicuri di nulla. L'avrà sicuramente impalettati quei pochi di buono.- rise di nuovo. L'uomo era alto,con spalle larghe,ben piantato. Aveva i capelli corvini , degli occhi verdi leggermente dorati che sembravano due gemme nell'oscurità,e era pallido come la morte.  
Un vecchio raggrinzito con una tunica rossa lo stava guardando incredulo.  
-Mi scusi, mio signore, come mai ha quel tono sarcastico?  
Temo di non capire...  
-E come puoi?- il suo viso si rabbuiò tutto ad un tratto-Setacciate ogni singolo angolo buio o al sole, percorrete tutta la California, se necessario.Trovatela!!!- le sue parole rimbobarono in quel salone vuoto.  
Il vecchio si impaurì e incominciò a tremare.  
-Sì, mio signore...sarà fatto.- e si ritirò il più velocemente possibile.  
L'uomo fissò le fiamme che ardevano nel camino davanti a lui. I suoi occhi diventarono due fessure.  
-Lei è mia.- sussurrò.  
  
  
  
  
  
Il sole era quasi tramontato, e stavano calando le prime ombre della sera.  
Buffy era seduta sul suo letto. Stava giocando con un peluche a forma di coniglietto. Era assorta nei suoi pensieri.  
Chissà dov'era Spike, cosa stava facendo, se stava bene. Un mese prima aveva pestato due vampiri vicino al bar di Willy per ottenere informazioni ed era venuta a conoscenza che lui si trovava in Africa. Questi avevano sghignazzato che lui ci era certamente andato per rimuovere il chip e stavolta l'avrebbe uccisa senza pietà. Un bel record da Guinness dei Primati: tre cacciatrici!Quegli idioti li aveva ammazzati. No,non voleva Spike nuovamente malvagio: l'avrebbe dovuto impalettare. Era l'ultima cosa al mondo che desiderasse. In quella lunga estate aveva scoperto che, in realtà, le mancava terribilmente e ne era innamorata più di quanto credesse. Quella scoperta, purtroppo, l'aveva pagata cara: lui era già partito da un pezzo. Non aveva più fatto la ronda al cimitero di Restfield, se no il dolore e lo strazio lacerante che sentiva dentro sarebbe diventato insopportabile.  
Quando Willow era diventata malvagia, lei non riusciva ancora a crederci, e in quei momenti di nera disperazione avrebbe desiderato che ci fosse Spike accanto a lei che la consigliasse o semplicemente confortasse. Meno male che alla fine era arrivato Giles che, in qualche modo, era riuscito a darle man forte...ma lui non c'era. A volte con Willow, che adesso si era abbastanza ripresa, parlava di lui e lei le diceva che doveva dimenticarlo, soprattutto per la questione dello stupro. Puntuale come un orologio, poi, sopraggiungeva Xander a dare al vampiro biondo del bastardo e altre cose irripetibili. Le veniva la nausea a sentire parlare così il suo migliore amico. Sapeva che quello che Spike le aveva fatto era sbagliato, però lei non si sentiva di condannarlo per tutto. Lei sapeva che il suo era stato un gesto disperato. Vedeva quanta passione e amore c'era in lui per lei al solo incontrare il suo sguardo. Quel giorno il demone che era in Spike aveva prevalso: i suoi occhi erano diventati neri come la notte. Aveva avuto paura, un terrore pazzesco, peggio di quando erano nemici. Forse non doveva giustificarlo ma...lo amava. Ecco perchè nel momento in cui Xander l'aveva vista in quello stato e voleva vendicarla ,l'aveva fermato e gliel'aveva impedito. Infatti, aveva capito dagli occhi del vampiro, che erano ridiventati blu, che lui se ne era subito pentito...  
Oppure era andato in Africa per non tornare più. Scansava immediatamente questa ipotesi perchè se l'avesse veramente considerata, il mondo le sarebbe crollato addosso. Lei si voleva illudere, sperare fino all'ultimo in un suo ritorno.  
Si addormentò, forse esausta per il troppo pensare,i nconsapevole di un ragazzo biondo platino che la stava osservando dalla finestra.   
  
  


This message has been edited by Aradia86 on Sep 22, 2002 12:16 AM

  
  


**Edit Message**

**Dona86**  
(Login Aradia86)

**6a PARTE**

September 20 2002, 2:45 PM 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La brezza notturna che entrava dalla finestra della sua stanza muoveva dolcemente i suoi capelli dorati. Pensò che era bella anche quando dormiva. Dio, quanto avrebbe voluto avvicinarsi, toccarla e farla nuovamente sua. No, non poteva. La sua anima glielo impediva, ma sapeva che non era solo quello a frenarlo. Il suo demone l'amava come lui, se non di più, chi può dirlo. Lo dimostrava il rimorso per lo stupro. Accadeva di rado,o addirittura mai che un vampiro pensasse di riprendersi quello che gli era stato strappato in vita: l'umanità. Sarà stato il chip ad avergli combinato quello strano scherzo del destino? Era confuso. Un demone con installato un marchingegno per il controllo comportamentale era già singolare, immaginarsi uno che desidera riottenere la sua anima per spontanea volontà!!! No, non era stata la sua ragione, perchè in qualità di vampiro avrebbe potuto "trasformare"Buffy in qualsiasi momento dell'anno precedente per rendere la situazione più...agevole,però non si era permesso: non l'aveva neanche pensato. Decisamente quello che l'aveva spinto a recarsi in Africa era un sentimento estremamente profondo: l'amore.  
Desiderava che Buffy lo amasse. Gli sarebbe bastata anche una briciola di affetto sincero...ma non si può forzare una persona ad amare. Nel suo cuore, probabilmente,c'era ancora Angel. Incontratisi per volere del fato,si erano contemporaneamente sia amati che odiati. Loro, invece, si erano sempre odiati,persino nei momenti di intimità. Lei l'aveva odiato perchè le era "indispensabile", lui perchè era fin troppo al corrente di essere un giocattolo nelle sue mani.Si era illuso, semplicemente. Angel senz'altro non era degno di Buffy quanto lui. Erano entrambi dei vampiri. Potevano soddisfare solo in parte i bisogni di una compagna umana.  
Se Shakespeare avesse saputo dell'esistenza di cacciatrici e vampiri avrebbe scritto una tragedia simile alla loro. Gli venne da sorridere, consapevole che non c'era da scherzarci sopra. La realtà era lì, nuda e cruda.  
Lei avrebbe sempre amato il suo vampiro con l'anima fino alla morte e avrebbe tenuto perennemente un atteggiamento di disprezzo nei suoi confronti.  
Tra l'altro non aveva il diritto lui, che era stato un killer spietato, di sfiorarla nemmeno con un dito. Ah, che dannato mal di testa! Gli faceva male pensare a uno come lui,così istintivo fino a qualche mese prima!Maledetta anima! Come di consueto non si era curato molto delle conseguenze che comportava possederla.  
I suoi occhi, che avevano vagato altrove, si riposarono sulla splendida donna che dormiva placidamente nel suo letto.  
Sospirò. Le lanciò uno sguardo carico di un amore infinito, si calò cautamente dal tetto e intraprese la strada verso la sua dimora.  
  
  
  
  
  
La bambina dai capelli scuri stava giocando. Si trovava in mezzo ad una sala immensa, antica e gelida, nonostante fosse inondata dal sole.  
La piccola stava osservando una bambola bendata con un nastro di seta viola. Era assorta. Sembrava quasi che la stesse ascoltando.  
-No, no, Miss Edith...perchè mi racconti cose tanto cattive -singhiozzò la bimba. Si alzò di scatto e scaraventò il giocattolo dall'altro lato del salone, con una forza non comune per una della sua età. Era rossa in volto e aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime.  
-IO SONO UN VAMPIRO! Hai capito?! -gridò, e si mise a ripetere la frase continuamente, battendo il piede destro per terra.  
-Ah,si? Allora spiegami perchè stai in piena luce del giorno -ora, era la bambola che le aveva parlato. Telepaticamente.  
La bambina sgranò gli occhi, come se fosse stata colta in flagrante da qualcuno a rubare caramelle.  
Cacciò un urlo disumano.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Cosa vuoi fare col televisore? Lo vuoi portare con te?-gli domandò sbrigativa.  
-Che hai intenzione di...?- Spike era lì,i ncredulo, sulla soglia d'ingresso della cripta.  
-Ho scovato un appartamento sotterraneo vicino la scuola che fa al caso mio e pensavo che potevi venire anche tu a stare insieme a me. -sorrideva.  
-Vorrei sapere che diavolo di necessità ci sia per spostarsi da un luogo sicuro quanto una roccia come questo! Qui c'è tutta la mia...vita!!! Adesso tu arrivi all'improvviso e cambi tutto? Mi dispiace,ma io rimango dove mi trovo!- si sedette con le braccia conserte sulla poltrona verde bottiglia in tono di sfida.  
Jane si massaggiò le tempie. Certe volte William era veramente stressante. Perchè doveva avere una testa tanto dura?  
-Ti prego, William, non ti comportare da neonato...Non ho assolutamente voglia ne tempo di stare a sentire le tue inutili ragioni: traslochiamo. PUNTO E BASTA. -era convinta.  
Non aveva mai alzato le mani su di lei, però in quel momento l'avrebbe fatto se non ci fosse stata la sua anima a fermarlo.  
-Se vostra altezza me lo concede, vorrei porle una semplice domanda: perchè?- la stava fissando intensamente, attento ad ogni sua minima reazione.  
Lei guardava da un'altra parte.  
-Ho imparato che è meglio non fidarsi delle apparenze.  
Insomma,io due notti fa non ho trovato niente di niente. Nessuna traccia dei membri della setta. Consideriamo per un attimo che loro, comunque, conoscano il mio nascondiglio, sono fregata. Mi trasferisco per stare più tranquilla -si bloccò, poi la sua bocca , un istante prima seria, si allargò in un sorriso. Lo stava guardando divertita.- Credo che la tua amata cripta non sia un posto tanto indicato per una battaglia o per proteggere persone! La porta è facilmente sfondabile e ...l'edificio è anche crollato!!!Scusa, tu questo lo chiami un luogo sicuro? - rise.  
-E' stata distrutta da una bomba, signorina! Non è saltata per aria di sua spontanea volontà!-ci tenne a precisare Spike.  
-Come vuoi. Il punto è sempre quello...Dai, Willy,f ammi contenta! Esaudisci un mio desiderio.-fece finta di lagnarsi.  
-Troppi ne ho esauditi di tuoi...- affermò ironico.  
Si alzò dalla poltrona e guardò la sua "casa".  
-Porto io il televisore,intesi?   
  


This message has been edited by Aradia86 on Sep 22, 2002 12:17 AM

  
  


**Edit Message**

**Dona86**  
(Login Aradia86)

**7a PARTE**

September 20 2002, 2:47 PM 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Era da quando era entrata che sentiva degli occhi puntati su di lei. Ballava ma con la coda dell'occhio scrutava la sala del Bronze. Eccolo!Era seduto al bar,un uomo di mezza età... li ammettevano in quel locale?! Bah!  
Non cercava qualcuno in particolare, però dallo sguardo e da alcuni atteggiamenti riuscì a capire che non era un tipo molto raccomandabile. Non si sarebbe avvicinato a ballare, assolutamente. Avrebbe attirato subito l'attenzione e sarebbe stato estremamente sbagliato. Semplicemente, avrebbe seguito una ragazza che gli interessava in modo speciale nell'istante in cui sarebbe uscita. Classica mossa. Che gran figlio di .......!!! Ed era umano, poi dessero la colpa alle forze dell'oscurità: vampiri, demoni e compagnia bella!  
Spesso gli esseri umani sono più pericolosi di un qualsiasi demonio. Si, le sarebbe proprio piaciuto giocarci un po'.  
Si staccò dalla pista da ballo e si diresse sensualmente verso il bar. Dimostrava sedici anni ma aveva già un corpo abbastanza formato. Chiese un'aranciata e l'uomo immediatamente si offrì di pagargliela. Lei gli lanciò un sorriso malizioso. Il pesce aveva abboccato.  
  
  
  
  
  
Willow stava passeggiando per le vie di Sunnydale, senza una meta ben precisa.  
Aveva un appuntamento al Bronze con Xander. Ultimamente lui aveva avuto un gran da fare con la sua attività : dopo che lei era tornata, si erano presentate poche occasioni di incontrarsi.  
Non era uscita molto in quel periodo. Solo qualche volta per andare al supermercato vicino o per portare fiori alla tomba di Tara. Tara ...no, era inutile pensarci o avere dei rimorsi, questo non l'avrebbe aiutata a superare del tutto la sua perdita. Doveva dimenticare i momenti brutti insieme a lei e ricordarsi di quelli felici, senza rimpianti. Era difficile.  
Alcune volte si era chiesta se l'amore per Tara non fosse stato un caso isolato. In fondo,anche se era omosessuale, non aveva mai avuto altri occhi che per la sua defunta compagna. Va bene, guardava le ragazze carine, ma i suoi apprezzamenti erano obiettivi, da etero, insomma. Era uno dei tanti punti su cui urgeva fare ordine.  
Decise che sarebbe arrivata in anticipo al Bronze, voleva sorprendere Xander con la sua puntualità! ...Ma cosa diamine stava pensando?!?! Quello non era un appuntamento tra fidanzati, bensì tra amici ...o forse no?  
  
  
  
  
  
-Allora,vuoi fare quattro salti con me, piccola?  
Willow sobbalzò. Si girò. Non c'era nessuno. Si accorse che la voce proveniva dal vicolo dietro il Bronze.  
Stando attenta a non produrre il minimo rumore, si precipitò in quella direzione. Sicuramente l'uomo che aveva parlato aveva intenzioni tutt'altro che buone. Doveva salvare la ragazza che certamente si trovava fra le sue grinfie.  
Si sporse, cauta, dal muro, su cui si era appoggiata, per vedere. C'era un uomo sulla cinquantina che bloccava una sedicenne, forse, alla parete di un edificio. Stava per sbucare fuori e gridare a lui di allontanarsi subito da lei se no avrebbe chiamato la polizia, quando udì questi frammenti di discorso.  
-Cosa vuoi farmi?- disse provocante la ragazza.  
-Di tutto. Voglio farti raggiungere il paradiso, baby.- rispose lui eccitato.  
Le sfuggì una risatina.  
-Peccato che l'unico posto ke raggiungerai sarà l'inferno!-sibilò lei.  
Fu un attimo. Il tempo di vedere le pupille della ragazza diventare rosso ocra che già quel "malcapitato"era stato sbattuto dall'altra parte del muro.  
Willow sussultò.  
L'uomo era sospeso in aria, come se un essere invisibile lo trattenesse, ma la donna dai capelli rossi sapeva che non era così. Era magia.  
  
  
  
  
  
Il "poveretto" era terrorizzato e faceva fatica a respirare, evidentemente per le numerose costole rotte causate dall'impatto.  
Willow rimaneva a guardare la scena. Impietrita dalla paura. Chi era quella ragazza che possedeva una forza simile?  
-Chi sei?- chiese l'uomo,compiendo un enorme sforzo.  
-L'ultima cosa che vedrai.- rise- Ti piace come frase ad effetto?  
-P-puttana!- e le sputò.  
Lei gli rimandò indietro,letteralmente,il suo sputo,che andò a colpire la faccia di lui.  
-Visto? Tutto si ritorce contro di te!- sorrise.  
Willow notò, però, che non era un sorriso di beffa o ironico...era triste. Perchè? Sembrava fuori luogo in una situazione in cui lei era, in teoria, la cattiva. Non capiva.  
-Comunque, non avresti assolutamente dovuto insultarmi in quel modo!- i suoi occhi, adesso, erano neri come la notte.- La tua fine sarà parecchio dolorosa...  
-No, ti prego.- supplicò lui.  
-Spiacente, dovevi pensarci prima, bastardo!!!- gridò e con il solo potere mentale gli provocò uno squarcio profondo nel petto. L'uomo urlò di dolore.  
E in quell'istante Willow si ricordò di lei e ...Warren. La sua morte.  
Si mise le mani tra i capelli, sconvolta, spalancò gli occhi e gridò:  
-NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!   
  
  
  


This message has been edited by Aradia86 on Sep 22, 2002 12:17 AM

  
  


**Edit Message**

**Dona86**  
(Login Aradia86)

**8a PARTE**

September 20 2002, 2:48 PM 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jane si voltò. L'urlo della donna l'aveva richiamata alla realtà. Che stupida era stata! Aveva agito d'impulso, senza usare la testa. Ora, quella donna l'aveva scoperta... Doveva ucciderla? Diamine, due cadaveri?No, se avesse lasciato una scia di corpi lungo il suo cammino l'avrebbero notata.  
La rossa la guardava ma era come se non la vedesse. Aveva gli occhi sbarrati.  
La osservò attentamente. Mmmmh... pure lei doveva avere i suoi peccatucci. La sua, per sfortuna, debole Vista percepì che era una strega. La sua magia era ridotta a una fiammella, residuo di un potere che in precedenza era stato certamente più grande.  
Non aveva tempo di stare lì a scrutare nel suo passato.  
Gettò un'occhiata all'uomo ancora sospeso in aria, in fin di vita. Per lui era probabilmente finita. Ghignò.  
Le dispiaceva per quella donna che soffriva a vedere una scena, che a quanto pareva le faceva rivivere qualcosa di doloroso, però quel bastardo meritava di essere ammazzato...  
Il grido della strega era stato sentito e già lei udiva le voci dei buttafuori del Bronze e della gente che si trovava in strada. Che bel casino!  
Scappò, poichè non c'era nient'altra scelta. Non poteva ultimare l'opera, e comunque quell'uomo non sarebbe potuto andare troppo lontano con simili ferite.  
Scoperchiò un tombino, dio come odiava fare tali cose, e scese nelle fogne.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xander arrivò con qualche minuto di ritardo. Sperava che Willow non lo stesse aspettando davanti all'ingresso del Bronze con il broncio perchè non sarebbe stato un buon approccio per passare una bella serata. Ehi, frena! ...una bella serata? Ma che gli veniva in mente?!?! Il cuore di Willow era in pezzi per il fattore Tara ed era omosessuale!Quindi il discorso era chiuso ancora prima di incominciarlo: TABU'!!!  
Nel frattempo che rimuginava su questi pensieri assurdi, scorse un gruppo radunato di gente. Si avvicinò e la vide. La vide con gli occhi sbarrati accanto ad un corpo che sembrava non respirasse più. Gli mancò l'aria. Allora non era vero che si era ripresa? E cosa ci faceva quell'uomo moribondo ai suoi piedi?  
Voleva gridare al mondo intero perchè, voleva sapere cosa diavolo era successo, riuscì solo a urlare:  
-Chiamate un'ambulanza!Presto!  
  
  
  
  
  
L'uomo si chiamava John Evans, era uno stupratore noto alla polizia di Sunnydale. Aspettavano che si scoprisse per catturarlo, come in un certo senso era accaduto. La vittima l'aveva conciato per le feste. Era in coma.  
Willow rispondeva alle domande dell'agente, fredda e impassibile. Xander la conosceva bene: buona parte della storia che raccontava era inventata.Però cosa poteva fare? Rivelare al poliziotto che era stata lei a ridurre quell'uomo nelle condizioni in cui era? Perchè era questo che il giovane uomo credeva.  
Finito l'interrogatorio, uscirono dalla centrale. Non l'avevano arrestata. Secondo la polizia era stata legittima difesa. Una giustizia da discutere, però in quel caso, per Xander, era molto meglio così.  
Le fece una semplice e dolorosa domanda:  
-Will, perchè l'hai fatto?  
Lei lo squadrò, incredula. Non capiva.  
-Potevi benissimo gridare aiuto, scappare, graffiargli al massimo la faccia con le unghie... perchè ridurlo in quel modo?- le chiese dolcemente.  
Willow diventò isterica.  
-Cosa?! Credi sul serio che l'abbia fatto con la...?!?!- la gola le si strinse, non riusciva neppure a pronunciare quella parola- Non sono stata... Un momento,tu pensi che sia stata io? Oh,mio dio...- era sconcertata.  
-Andiamo, Will, c'eravate solamente tu e quell'Evans nel vicolo: non ci sono possibilità.- affermò drastico. Era tremendamente serio. Non si potevano ripetere gli avvenimenti dell'anno passato. Lo avrebbe impedito.  
-Xander, per piacere, cresci!-il suo tono era perentorio.  
Si allontanò da lui, affrettando il passo. Xander la raggiunse e l'afferrò per un braccio.  
-Ti prego, almeno confidati con...- non fece in tempo a completare la frase che lei lo spinse, facendogli perdere l'equilibrio, e cadde a terra.  
Lei si girò e lui si accorse che piangeva.  
-Pensi che sia andata in Inghilterra per niente, che il lavoro con Giles non sia servito a nulla?! Sono quei maledetti ricordi che mi hanno messa in crisi!!! Volevo aiutare quella ragazza ma ho visto...- frasi sconnesse. Era evidente che fosse scioccata.- E quell'uomo, quelle ferite ...la ragazza aveva presso a poco l'età di Dawn, non l'ho vista bene ...Io credo di essermi ritrovata davanti Warren e ...- stava singhiozzando. Si nascose il viso fra le mani.  
-Non sono stata io!!! Per favore, Xander credimi!  
Xander si rialzò. Improvvisamente la donna che gli stava di fronte gli aveva ricordato la ragazza del liceo:l a piccola, fragile e indifesa Willow. L'abbracciò forte.  
-Shhh, non ti preoccupare. Ti credo.- le disse baciandole la testa.  
Doveva riportarla a casa e avvisare Buffy. La storia della ragazza, non sapeva come mai, lo inquietava.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Aha! Si può sapere dove diavolo è stata Miss Traslochiamo-ma-poi-sistemi-tutto-tu-in-casa? -Spike era indaffarato col tubo del lavandino della cucina della sua nuova casa che perdeva -Ecco perchè il prezzo era così basso! Dannazione!- si era beccato uno schizzo d'acqua in pieno volto.  
Lei rise.  
-E' solo un lavandino, William!- ridiventò seria.  
Lui si asciugò con un asciugamano. Si voltò verso di lei.  
-Wow! Si direbbe che tu abbia compiuto un bel giretto turistico nelle fogne, orsacchiotta!  
-In effetti...-si sforzò di sorridergli. Era di pessimo umore: il vestito era ormai più irrecuperabile del Titanic e sentiva un senso di vuoto e insoddisfazione dentro immensi. Forse era colpa di quella dannata strega dai capelli rossi!  
Spike notò che c'era qualcosa che non andava.  
-Hai incontrato...  
-Che? No, no, no! Tutto a posto! Mi sono anche d-divertita.  
Cavolo, balbettava? Non era proprio da lei, gli venne da pensare a Spike.  
Jane si avviò verso il bagno.  
-Mi faccio una doccia.- spiegò.  
Quella ragazza era più impenetrabile di un muro. Non c'era rimedio!  
Ma se non c'erano stati guai con quelli della setta, cosa era accaduto di tanto clamoroso da far turbare quel bel visino?  
Spike si rimise a lavorare sotto il lavandino. In fondo, Jane stava crescendo e i problemi di minor portata se li poteva benissimo risolvere anche da soli. Peccato che si sbagliasse. Si sbagliava davvero di grosso.   
  


This message has been edited by Aradia86 on Sep 22, 2002 12:18 AM

  
  


**Edit Message**

**Dona86**  
(Login Aradia86)

**9a PARTE**

September 20 2002, 2:50 PM 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nota: Darla nn è morta in questa ff e di conseguenza Connor nn esiste(anke se mi sarebbe piaciuto mettercelo...).Detto questo,BUONA LETTURA!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rose rosse. Le odorò. Aaaah ...erano fresche. Chissà chi era? Erano alcune settimane che a Buffy arrivavano scatole di rose rosse e lei ogni giorno, sempre con maggior interesse, si domandava chi fosse il suo misterioso ammiratore segreto.  
Era ormai notte fonda ma lei non andò a dormire. Non ce la faceva da molto tempo. Era convinta che se si sarebbe sdraiata su quel grande letto, avrebbe automaticamente pensato a lui, a quanto lo amava. Erano passati più di tre mesi dalla sua partenza e lei non si era scoraggiata, non si era rassegnata all'evidenza. Lui non sarebbe tornato.  
Una lacrima le rigò la guancia e stava per mettersi a piangere quando bussarono alla porta. Si asciugò in fretta il viso col dorso della mano e nella confusione del momento credette che si trattasse di lui. Le si contraè lo stomaco e il cuore iniziò a batterle furiosamente. Aprì la porta e ...cavolo era Xander! Che voleva a quell'ora?!  
-Mi fai entrare?- chiese in un tono che pareva una supplica.  
Era bianco cadaverico.  
-Ehi, ehi, ehi! Calma un minuto,mica lo so se è una saggia idea farti entrare!- esclamò sospettosa.  
-Eh? Buffy sei impazzita?- domandò lui incredulo.  
-Mmmh ...forse ...mi sembri troppo pallido.  
-Buffy, Willow sta male e ...come sono troppo pallido?-chiese, sentendo che non ci stava capendo niente.  
L' espressione dubbiosa di Buffy si tramutò in preoccupazione.  
-Will?! Oh, santo cielo...  
Xander fece per entrare.  
-Aspetta,aspetta,aspetta!  
Toccò il suo braccio.  
-Waaah! Sei caldo! Ok, adesso accomodati pure.- sorrise.  
-Grazie.- disse scocciato.  
La bionda chiuse la porta.  
-Scusa, credevo fossi un vampiro! Però, a pensarci bene, se lo fossi stato veramente mi avresti guardato tipo un predatore e in maniera sensuale! -sorrise di nuovo.  
-Io dico che tu ti stai esaurendo!- esclamò Xander ancora più sconvolto di come era entrato.  
  
  
  
  
  
Xander finì di raccontare gli avvenimenti di qualche ora prima nel salotto. Buffy era pensierosa.  
-La ragazza non l'ha vista bene, hai detto, vero?  
-Si.  
-Allora non c'è proprio niente da fare. -affermò rassegnata.  
-Eh?!  
-Bè, se quel "disgraziato" è in coma e questa ragazza si è volatilizzata , per modo di dire, ...non possiamo agire. Tra l'altro non sappiamo nemmeno se è umana o una sorta di demone vendicatore che ...  
-Non è una donna, è una ragazza. -disse Xander con un velo di tristezza di cui Buffy non si accorse.  
-Questo è quanto ha dichiarato Will, ma lei stessa non l'ha identificata bene ...-  
-Non è una donna! Lei non farebbe ...no, no, -buttò indietro la testa, sospirando- o almeno credo.  
Buffy ,che stava per ribattere, capì e si bloccò. Fu inorridita da se stessa per quello che aveva osato obiettare davanti a Xander.  
-Ehm, scusa, io non volevo. Dai, sicuramente sarà un'altra ...cosa ...- fece dispiaciuta.  
-No, non importa, Buffy, davvero.- la rassicurò Xander, sconsolato.  
-Stai bene?  
-Abbastanza. Sto cercando di dimenticarla ...non è facile.- poi, serio- Ti ringrazio.  
La donna annuì.  
-Telefonerò a Giles, magari ne sa qualcosa di più.- aprì nuovamente la porta.  
-Va bene.- uscì- Sai, Will era scioccata. Peccato che i brutti ricordi non si possano cancellare mai del tutto.- disse tristemente.  
-Lo so.- fece Buffy comprensiva.  
-Mi chiami quando scopri qualcosa?  
-Certo.  
Xander se ne andò.  
-Ah ...Xander?  
Lui si fermò a metà del vialetto che portava alla casa della sua amica.  
-Si?  
-Se possibile, stalle vicino.  
Xander sorrise.  
-Puoi contarci!  
  
  
  
  
Luci nella notte. Luci colorate. Cavallucci e piccole carrozze finte che giravano. Una giostra.  
Una bambina la guardava rapita, seduta su una panchina a mangiare una nuvola bianca di zucchero filato. Le luccicavano gli occhi. Ci sarebbe voluta tanto salire.  
Incontrò lo sguardo freddo di un uomo alto e imponente, capelli castano scuro sciolti sulle spalle. Abbassò gli occhi, impaurita. Non voleva la sua collera.  
-Ciao, bella bambina! Vorresti fare un giro?- le domandò una splendida donna dai capelli bruni raccolti in una crocchia, indicando la giostra. Era la moglie del giostraio, l'aveva riconosciuta. La bambina scosse la testa con decisione perchè sentiva che l'uomo la stava fissando, attento alla scena.  
-Su, sono diverse sere che vieni qui, l'ho notato, quindi devi compiere assolutamente un giro, signorina!- sorrise dolcemente- Un giro soltanto! Se è per il denaro, sta tranquilla, non ti costerà nulla.  
La prese per mano e la bimba sembrava felice. Nel suo ottimismo di ingenua creatura pensò per un istante che lui non sarebbe intervenuto. Guardò dalla sua parte. Non c'era più. Le era di fronte, gli occhi pieni d'ira. Lanciò un'occhiata feroce alla donna.  
-Tu! Vieni via con me!- ringhiò e strattonò la piccola via dalla giostraia che si era intimorita al suono di quelle parole, pronunciate con una durezza senza pari.  
La bambina era paonazza.  
Arrabbiata e delusa come non mai, in mezzo alla gente che affollava le vie della città, gridò:  
-Io sono una bambina! E voglio andare sulla giostra!!!Tutti i genitori portano i figli lì! Perchè tu no? Perchè io non ci posso andare? Cosa ho di diverso dagli altri???  
Il giovane uomo, percependo su di sè l'attenzione delle persone che gli stavano attorno, che si erano fermate, attirate dalle grida della bambina,si imbarazzò.  
Si inginocchiò per terra e chiese perdono alla bimba.  
-Scusami, bel gelsomino, ma tua madre sta molto male, devo accudirla e non posso spendere i soldi per una semplice giostra, sapendola a letto ammalata. Mi capisci?  
La gente si commosse e lei sentiva , con il suo finissimo udito, queste frasi:  
-Pover'uomo, così giovane e già con una moglie malata!-fece una signora.  
-E una bambina ingrata che fa i capricci!- commentò un signore che le stava accanto.  
Nessuna aveva capito che stava recitando, anzi no, mentendo spudoratamente. Che attore!  
Solo lei riusciva a vedere l'espressione beffarda e di vittoria che le rivolse. Aveva vinto ancora lui. E quella notte, lei, una bambina così piccola che avrà avuto appena quattro anni, fu capace di provare un odio smisurato per la persona che le stava di fronte.  
  
  
  
  
  
Drusilla era stesa sul tetto di un auto. Si trovava vicino alla spiaggia.  
Osservava le stelle. Aggrottò la fronte. Quella sera le sue amichette non erano chiare ...perchè si mostravano talmente vaghe?  
Sussurravano, sussurravano e sussurravano.  
Non la rendevano partecipe e lei era profondamente irritata.  
-Siete cattive, molto cattive.- mormorò, stizzita.  
-Girate, girate, vorticate insieme ...Siete agitate- balzò a terra- e avete il coraggio di non rivelarmi niente?!?!-urlò infuriata.  
Si portò le mani alle tempie e iniziò a dondolarsi violentemente.  
-Mmmmmh....  
Stava cantando, ora, una melodia che solo lei conosceva.  
-Cara, vuoi farci scoprire? Non si urla a quest'ora della notte!- sorrise malignamente- Lascia questa incombenza alle tue vittime.  
Un gemito. La figura snella che aveva parlato era chinata su un ragazzo. Succhiava avida il suo sangue fresco e ricolmo di vita. Le entrava prepotente nelle sue vene vuote e la riscaldava. Staccò i canini dalla gola della vittima.  
-Ne vuoi un po', Dru?-chiese in pieno volto demoniaco a una Drusilla persa nel suo mondo, che a quanto pare non l'aveva neanche udita.  
Era Darla.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


This message has been edited by Aradia86 on Sep 22, 2002 12:18 AM  
This message has been edited by Aradia86 on Sep 20, 2002 2:51 PM

  
  


**Edit Message**

**Dona86**  
(Login Aradia86)

**10a PARTE**

September 20 2002, 2:53 PM 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Morti. Erano tutti morti i suoi compagni di giochi.  
Perchè doveva andare sempre così?  
Era seduta ai bordi di un grande letto a baldacchino, coperto da coltri di un viola scuro. Aveva le mani doloranti per i ripetuti pugni che aveva lanciato alla porta nel folle tentativo di farsi aprire o di buttarla giù. Impresa impossibile per una bambina.  
Non aveva più voce per aver gridato fino allo sfinimento. Si sentiva vuota dentro, priva di forze per reagire. Guardava quei corpicini davanti a lei con i suoi occhi blu, lucidi. Aveva paura. Paura di se stessa. Paura dei suoi istinti.  
Aveva sete. Percepiva il richiamo del sangue. Com'era possibile? Erano freddi e non poteva essere che...  
La testa dorata di Evelyn, la sua amichetta, si mosse. Vide che aveva aperto gli occhi. Sbadigliava. Anche gli altri, lentamente, si risvegliarono.  
Fu lì che lei comprese ogni cosa: cloroformio.  
Volevano che li ammazzasse nutrendosi di loro!!! Non era uno scherzo macabro, come le era ingenuamente venuto da pensare in principio. Era spaventoso. Avevano messo i suoi amici in gabbia con un predatore estremamente pericoloso: lei.  
Scacciò quei pensieri, doveva concentrarsi, trovare un sistema per non ucciderli, vinta dalla sua sete.  
Ignorò la sua gola arida e il suo corpo che aveva bisogno di rigenerarsi, di energia per continuare a vivere in...quell'inferno.  
Evelyn le sorrise allegramente, ancora un po' assonnata.  
-Giochiamo?  
La bambina sembrò pensarci un attimo.  
-Sì! Facciamo un gioco tipo acchiapparella, soltanto che voi non dovete correre per questa stanza, c'è il rischio che rompiate qualcosa, ma fuori...- brava, era necessario inventare.  
-Fuori?! E come? Non abbiamo le ali!!!- esclamò Johnny. Ci fu una risata generale.  
-Sssst!- li zittì la bambina ponendo l'indice sulle labbra e avvicinandosi a loro- Non alzare la voce. Scenderete lungo la grondaia e io conterò fino a dieci. Dovete correre e non tornate indietro per nessuna ragione!  
-Non assomiglia tanto ad acchiapparella.- affermò Evelyn poco convinta.  
-Giusto! Non è molto divertente!- concordò Christopher.  
Lei li fulminò con lo sguardo. Loro annuirono intimoriti. Lei era il capobanda: non si discuteva. Le duoleva comportarsi in quel modo con loro, però non aveva tempo. Stava per cedere.  
Incominciò a contare velocemente: prima se ne andavano, meglio era. Li udì raggiungere la finestra, calarsi per la grondaia sino a toccare il suolo e fuggire.  
Non li avrebbe più rivisti.  
Adesso che era sola, percepiva con maggiore intensità il desiderio di bere. Rimpianse di aver mandato via i suoi amichetti. Avrebbe dovuto semplicemente seguire il suo istinto.  
Sentì dell'agitazione al di là della camera che era stata la sua prigione per quasi due ore nella sua medesima casa. Qualcuno che dava ordini ai suoi momentanei carcerieri.  
Era la sua voce.  
Fu attanagliata dalla paura.  
La porta si aprì e lei non fece in fretta a nascondersi.  
L'uomo si guardò intorno,per una frazione di secondo mostrò di non capire.  
La puntò infuriato.  
La bimba non mosse un singolo muscolo per quanto era terrorizzata.  
Attendeva, non sapeva con esattezza cosa.  
La furia di lui esplose.  
-Io corro una marea di rischi, ti servo la cena su un piatto d'argento e tu mi ripaghi così?!?!- ruggì.  
Lei voleva parlare, lui glielo impedì.  
-Non ti azzardare, signorina! Decido io quando è il momento di aprire bocca e, credimi, questo non lo è!  
Con uno scatto felino le fu vicino. Era rapido. Troppo.  
-Non mangerò mai i miei amici: MAI.- mormorò inaspettatamente la bambina.  
Lui rimase sconcertato. Come aveva osato violare un suo comando? Non doveva permetterle un tale affronto.  
Alzò la mano per darle uno schiaffo ma fu bloccato.  
Si voltò.  
Un uomo dai capelli biondo cenere lo squadrava, incollerito. Non riuscì a replicare perchè questi lo spinse contro il letto e per un pelo non perse l'equilibrio.  
-Non la toccare.- sibilò.  
La piccola non ce la fece più. Le lacrime iniziarono a scenderle silenziose sulle guancie.  
L'uomo castano le notò. Rise malignamente.  
-Piangi? Non servirà a nulla. Non mi commuovi. Non mi conosci proprio, piccoletta.- e rivolto al biondino-Quanto a te, per stavolta passi, ma se provi a intrometterti un'altra volta fra me e lei, ti farò rimpiangere di essere quello che sei!- il suo tono era tagliente, non ammetteva ulteriori discussioni.  
I due uomini si osservarono per qualche istante. C'era una tensione in quella camera che se avesse potuto, avrebbe spaccato i vetri delle finestre.  
Dopo l'uomo bruno se ne andò. Mentre stava uscendo, lo udirono sussurrare con disprezzo:  
-Piccolo rifiuto!  
Il biondo che le stava davanti scattò ma lei gli tirò la manica della camicia che indossava. Lui si girò a guardarla e ogni difesa di lei crollò. Proruppe in un pianto rumoroso, liberatorio e colmo di angoscia. Lui si chinò a terra per prenderla in braccio. Lei appoggiò il capo sulla sua spalla.  
-Io non volevo, non volevo. Sono miei amici, non avrei potuto...non...-singhiozzò.  
-Shhh, orsacchiotta, shhh, non ti preoccupare...- la rassicurò, carezzandole dolcemente la testa-...è finita.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Ah! Eccoti! Si può sapere dove ti eri cacciato?Volevi fare l'eremita? Aspetta, ci sono,ti sei rinchiuso di nuovo in un monastero perchè avevo dimenticato che al signorino qui piace piangersi addosso, autoflagellarsi, visto che ci siamo,no?Sì, non c'è altra spiegazione. Se no per quale assurdo motivo te la saresti "filata" senza lasciarci detto niente!Nada de nada!!! E noi qui a roderci fino all'inverosimile per te! Dove diavolo ti eri imbucato per stare fuori quasi un mese, Angel?!! Eh?!- Cordelia non gli aveva dato neppure il tempo di spiegare e aveva riversato quel torrente di parole di rimprovero su di lui, a raffica,simile a una mitragliatrice...addirittura quella donna riusciva ad essere peggio di un'arma del genere. Però Cordy era Cordy e lui non trattenne un sorriso.  
Lei sembrò montare per la collera. Angel ebbe il timore che rovesciasse la scrivania su di lui per la rabbia.  
-Calmati,Cordy!In fondo, non è una tragedia... Voi ragazzi siete grandi e vaccinati per fronteggiare i pericoli come si deve, io non sono necessariamente utile per...- cercò di giustificarsi,consapevole che Cordelia non sarebbe stata placata da quelle scuse.  
-Eh?!Eeeeeh?!Non sei utile?! Ma di chi cacchio è questa agenzia?!Ti pare che ci sia scritto "Cordelia Investigations",anche se mi piacerebbe,mh? No,caro!No,signore! Tu sei il fondatore e capo!Tu tieni la baracca! Che cavolo ti passa per la zucca da scordartene,eh? Dimmelo!Sei un irresponsabile e...-la donna era a pochi metri da lui con le braccia conserte,ora,e avrebbe continuato la sua ramanzina all'infinito se lui non avesse assunto un tono autoritario e intimandole un:  
-Basta.Finiscila,va bene?Riferiscimi questo cavolo di enorme problema o caso o situazione o affare o...fai tu,che non sapete in che modo risolvere.Ho indovinato?-chiese,alzando un sopracciglio con aria di superiorità.  
Aveva colto nel segno. Normalmente Cordy non gli faceva pesare mai più di tanto le sue assenze,magari con qualche frecciatina ma tutto lì.Adesso era diverso,era molto agitata.  
Cordelia sbuffò.  
-Perchè te lo dovrei dire,in fin dei conti?-domandò imbronciata.  
-Cordelia.-fece Angel serio.  
-OK,ok,mi arrendo:bandiera bianca!Ma se poi non mi racconti dove sei...  
-Ci sto.  
La donna iniziò,annoiata.  
-Bè,le prime due settimane niente.Io che ho le visioni,Wesley che le interpreta e si tuffa nei suoi libri ammuffiti,Gunn che fa tutto il lavoro "pratico" e si fa accompagnare pure da Fred,secondo me c'è qualcosa sotto...Ah!A proposito,ci ha dato una mano pure Kate,la poliziotta e ha persino chiesto dov'eri.-affermò maliziosa-Non ti interessa?-guardandolo di sottecchi.  
-Mi fa piacere che vi abbia aiutato.Vai avanti.-la incitò,assumendo un tono professionale.  
In realtà il nome di Kate l'aveva alquanto scosso,era da tanto che non la incontrava...e lei aveva domandato di lui!Non se lo aspettava.Uno strano calore lo invase.Tentò di concentrarsi.  
-Comunque,diversi giorni fa,si presentano dei tizi incappucciati con delle tuniche rosse e chiedono di te,cioè non proprio di te,ehm,di Angelus "il terrore d'Europa" e...  
-Cosa?Hanno chiesto di me?-Angel era sorpreso.  
Si accorse che Cordelia lo stava guardando,stupita.  
-Ehm...di lui...  
-Sì.-rispose una voce famigliare.Era Lorne.   
  
  


This message has been edited by Aradia86 on Feb 11, 2003 12:32 PM  
This message has been edited by Aradia86 on Sep 22, 2002 12:19 AM

  
  


**Edit Message**

**Dona86**  
(Login Aradia86)

**11a PARTE**

September 21 2002, 4:18 PM 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Oh,scusami Lorne, però, sai, dovevo...- fece il vampiro, imbarazzato.  
-So tutto, non c'è bisogno che ti giustifichi, Angel.-disse comprensivo il demone verde.  
-Ehi... un attimo!- interferì Cordelia- Con lui ti scusi e con me no?! Mi tieni in grande considerazione!- Lorne aprì la bocca, forse per calmarla ma lei non glielo permise- Quei fissati... anzi no, l'unico che parlava, probabilmente il loro capo, si esprimeva in latino, che io non ci capivo un acca a scuola, così tranquillamente, come se non fosse l'inglese la lingua più diffusa nel mondo!!!Meno male che c'era Lorne, se no io dell'intero discorso avevo afferrato solo "Angelus"!  
Lorne le si avvicinò, mettendole una mano sulla spalla.  
-Senti Cordy, abbiamo afferrato il concetto. Sono convinto che se Angel se ne è andato all'improvviso c'è un motivo,io so anche qual è,te lo riferirò più tardi,cara.- e dolcemente- Per favore, ora lasciaci soli.  
Cordelia voleva obiettare ma Lorne le lanciò uno sguardo che non ammetteva proteste.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Angelus,eh?- chiese pensieroso Angel. La domanda era diretta più a se stesso che a Lorne.  
-Aha.Ho capito immediatamente che non era una questione da passare sotto gamba.Ho l'impressione che lo...ti cercassero per un' informazione e non per farti la festa,come si dice qui. Mi sono pure incuriosito a questa strana faccenda perchè quelli che si nascondevano dietro al cappuccio erano certamente demoni. Addirittura ho percepito distintamente alcuni esseri umani fra di loro.- gettò un'occhiata a Angel,che lo ascoltava, apparentemente tranquillo-Chissà perchè penso che tutto ciò non ti sorprenda? Non è vero?  
Angel annuì.  
-Non hanno detto nient'altro, oltre a domandare di...me?  
-No. Sono stati ermetici. Uno che stava di fianco al capo ha borbottato qualcosa, che suonava tipo un "c'era da immaginarselo" e se ne sono andati silenziosamente come sono venuti.  
Seguì un lungo silenzio. Angel stava riflettendo.  
-Un ultimo dettaglio: portavano una croce rovesciata con due serpenti incrociati al collo?  
-Esattamente.  
Il volto del vampiro si oscurò.  
-C'è qualcosa che...?  
-No,niente in quel senso, però puoi gestire tu insieme a Cordy l'agenzia finchè sono via?  
-Contaci,amico.- sorrise il demone- Devi tornare a Sunnydale,giusto?  
-Sì,ci indovini sempre Lorne.  
-Sai,è un mio vizietto.- ammiccò ridendo- Vai sereno,Angel. Ci penso io qui.  
-Vado in camera per prendere qualche vestito, poi parto.  
Si stava dirigendo verso la sua stanza quando Lorne affermò:  
-Mi sarebbe piaciuto conoscerla.  
Il vampiro si fermò e senza girarsi disse con rammarico:  
-Anche a me...un altro po'.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Euuuw.- fece Dawn guardando disgustata il suo vassoio.  
Jane scrutò il suo cibo.  
-Che roba è?  
-Non lo so, e non sono sicura di volerlo sapere.-allontanò il vassoio della mensa- Dopo dicono che le scuole americane hanno il più alto tasso di morte degli studenti e lo credo bene!!! Basta vedere cosa ci rifilano!-esclamò alterata.  
Jane sorrise.  
-Che mangi tu? Quel pacchetto che hai tra le mani... non mi dire che te lo sei portato da casa?!  
La ragazza con le mèsches la osservò,divertita.  
-Mi dispiace deluderti: non riesco a cuocere neanche un misero uovo. L'ho preso al fast food.- confessò tirando fuori un panino con hamburger e insalata e delle patatine fritte dentro a un sacchettino di carta.  
Dawn aveva l'acquolina in bocca.  
-Mmmmh...non sarà del Doublemeat Palace,vero?- chiese dubbiosa.  
-Nooo, si chiama diversamente. Non mi ricordo, adesso.  
-Deve essere buonissimo.-sospirò Dawn,adorante.  
-Il sapore è standard,identico a quello che cucinano negli altri fast food.- disse indifferente. Sembrava che facesse un favore al panino, concedendogli il privilegio di mangiarlo.  
-Non mi smonti per nulla con le tue affermazioni. Ti preeego,un morsetto...-supplicò.  
La ragazza glielo diede.  
-Puoi tenertelo, io non ho molto appetito.  
Dawn lo addentò, gustandolo lentamente, estasiata.  
-Ti commuovi,pure?  
-Diciamo che non sono una persona priva di emozioni, come per esempio...te!-esclamò con aria di sfida.  
-Ehi,cosa vorresti insinuare?- finse di essersi offesa,poggiandosi le mani sui fianchi.  
-Ieri siamo andate al cinema per vedere Blade II e sei rimasta impassibile,persino nelle scene cruente dove il sangue veniva versato a iosa!!! Io mi sono impressionata, pareva reale!  
Jane rise.  
-Dai,credi davvero che ci si emozioni con così poco?Ok,non fare quella faccia,...in fondo io non sono te.Provo sensazioni differenti dalle tue.  
-Un briciolo di sana paura non ti fa male,ogni tanto.-sbottò Dawn.  
-Sono impregnata di paura...ho già dato.-mormorò la ragazza.  
Dawn che non aveva capito:  
-Come?Non ti ho s...  
Suonò la campanella.  
Jane cercò di fuorviare il discorso,che aveva preso una brutta piega,scattando in piedi:  
-Oh,no!Chimica!Cavolo,briciola,non ho avuto il tempo di...  
La castana sbuffò.  
-Ok,ok,ti faccio copiare.  
Jane le sorrise,riconoscente.  
Era sollevata. Per quella volta l'aveva scampata.  
Andò verso il suo armadietto che non raggiunse.Si era scontrata con una studentessa.  
-Vuoi stare attenta,ragazzina!-gridò quella con voce roca.  
-Scusa,io...-si bloccò appena la vide in viso.  
Ora si fissavano entrambe.  
La "ragazza" che le si parava davanti,Jane l'aveva riconosciuta,era un'arpia.   
  


This message has been edited by Aradia86 on Sep 22, 2002 12:20 AM

  
  


**Edit Message**

**Dona86**  
(Login Aradia86)

**12a PARTE**

September 28 2002, 9:38 PM 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dawn aveva assistito a tutta la scena e ora anche lei rimaneva immobile nel bel mezzo del corridoio, indecisa sul da farsi.  
-Vi conoscete?- chiese ingenuamente.  
Jane era a disagio. Muoveva gli occhi freneticamente a destra e a sinistra, non sapendo bene cosa rispondere.  
-Ehi, sorella! Non essere timida, dille chi sono e finiamola!  
-Siete s-sorelle?  
-Eh?! No, cucciolo, sei totalmente fuori strada!- rise la ragazza che aveva lunghi capelli biondi con venature rossastre. Era molto alta.  
-Ma ti immagini un attimo? Io sorella di questa specie di mmmm...- Jane le mise una mano sulla bocca per impedirle di continuare, e pronunciare eventuali spropositi in presenza della sua amica. Si sforzò di sorridere a Dawn.  
-... naturalmente no! Ehm... sai, lei è...è...mia cugina!- esclamò come se avesse azzeccato la domanda decisiva di un quiz a premi della TV.  
Jane guardò la bionda in segno d'intesa, quella, fortunatamente, sembrò capire.  
Le tolse la mano dalla bocca.  
-Cugina, appunto! Volevo dire questo, senza dubbio, la cugina...  
-Meredith.- concluse Jane- Lei è sempre tanto espansiva e... alcune volte chiacchiera decisamente troppo ed è meglio farla smettere in qualche modo, tappandogli la bocca, ad esempio,... o almeno questa è la mia abitudine.  
Jane voleva assolutamente uscire da quella scomoda situazione e una Dawn che la guardava allibita, non l'aiutava di certo.  
-A-hem, Dawn? Briciola, dì alla prof. di chimica che sono tornata a casa perchè avevo mal di stomaco... per favore.  
-Eeeeh?! Non dovevamo andare in quel negozio carino giù in centro?- replicò dispiaciuta.  
-Lo so. Un'altra volta, Dawn.Non ho tempo da perdere con simili cretinate!- era nervosa,doveva essere l'arpia che le stava di fianco a renderla così.  
-Andiamo.- disse un secondo dopo alla sua presunta parente, squadrandola duramente.  
Si avviarono verso l'uscita principale della scuola, abbandonando Dawn, ferita.  
  
  
  
  
  
Appena furono in un luogo più appartato, dove nessuno le poteva vedere ne ascoltare, Jane colta da una rabbia improvvisa sbattè l'arpia contro un cassonetto dell'immondizia.  
-Ahi! La delicatezza non è il tuo forte, cucciolo!-fece ironicamente.  
-Non quando si tratta dell'unico essere al mondo che vorrei sparisse dall'intero emisfero terrestre!!!!!-gridò.  
-Mi sembra che tu ne abbia aggiunti altri alla lista,comunque-cambiando atteggiamento-...shhh,vuoi abbassare la voce? Le mie sorelline non ci devono sentire.- girò timorosa la testa in ogni direzione possibile -Non sanno che sono qui.  
-E a me che cavolo me ne frega?- gli occhi di Jane diventarono ocra, non era affatto un buon segno.  
-Cos'è questo linguaggio, signorina?Portami rispetto, tecnicamente sono un tuo superiore.- pareva che si stesse dando delle arie.  
Jane la osservò, stralunata. Rise beffarda.  
-Io non ho padroni, non devo rendere conto di quello che faccio a nessuno, tanto meno che a te!  
L'arpia le lanciò uno sguardo inceneritore. Improvvisamente si trasformò in una donna sulla trentina, seminuda: sui seni aveva due piccoli coni di metallo dorato con cerchi concentrici, indossava una minigonna drappeggiata rubino e al collo aveva una collana di denti umani. Ai piedi calzava degli stivali color fiamma col tacco a spillo.  
Jane applaudì.  
-Brava,bella performance anche se... inutile!  
La donna le afferrò il mento con le sue dita dalle unghia lunghe e affilate.  
-Ragazzina, non azzardarti a prenderti gioco di me,un'arpia!- la ammonì, guardandola dritta negli occhi, come per scrutare la sua anima. La sua espressione mutò.  
Sorrise.  
-Hai combinato un bel macello, brutta testarda che non sei altro! Ah! Inoltre, ci si comporta in questo modo con le amiche?  
Jane si rilassò.  
-Sono tesa. E' stata una sorpresa, mi hai colto alla sprovvista. Ero all'oscuro della tua venuta.- sospirò-Sono stanca. Infinitamente.  
Si sedettero entrambe per terra a fissare il vuoto.  
-Elettra, la verità: perchè ti sei spinta fin qui? Chi te l'ha commissionato questo compito?  
-Ehi, sorella! Pensi sul serio che io...  
-Elettra!- la riprese.  
L'arpia sembrò valutare un minuto cosa dovesse risponderle.  
-E' stato... lui.  
Jane ebbe un balzo al cuore. Cercò di non darlo a vedere.  
-Quanto?- chiese atona.  
-Poco, cucciolo, una misera cifra. Infatti, non ho accettato. Chi si crede di essere? Io sono una professionista, non sono un suo stupido adepto o scagnozzo!- fece indignata.  
Jane smorzò un sorriso, riconoscente.  
Elettra ridiventò una ragazza.  
-Quella Dawn non è umana, teoricamente. Ne sei al corrente?  
Jane annuì.  
-Vuoi proseguire con questa farsa?  
-Sì, tu la mia cara cugina Meredith e io una comune studentessa liceale. Tenta di non scordartene. Soprattutto, non incappare in una delle tue solite gaffe, se no dovrò fare i salti mortali per nasconderle!!!  
Rise.  
Elettra disse ad alta voce, quasi tra sè e sè.  
-Ecco a voi la cara cugina...?Il nome?  
-Meredith.  
-Eh?!Eeeeeeeh?!Un nome più disgustoso non potevi sceglierlo! Era preferibile che le rivelassi come mi chiamo in realtà, sarebbe stato enormemente semplice...  
Si interruppe.  
-Che ore sono, cucciolo?  
-Appena le tre.  
-Uff,ti devo lasciare! Il dovere chiama, sorella!  
Le gettò un bacio.  
-Ci si becca presto!  
Si tramutò in una magnifica aquila che a tutta velocità si allontanò da lei e, infine, scomparì nel cielo autunnale.  
  
  
  
  
  
Candele che ardevano,fiammeggianti,gocciolanti di cera su piedistalli neri,unica fonte di calore in quel corridoi buio,immenso in quel monastero abbandonato.  
La bambina si guardava intorno spaurita.  
L'uomo biondo la prese in braccio e le sussurrò all'orecchio:  
-Se vogliono che tu faccia qualcosa che non ti va...scappa,orsacchiotta.  
Lei lo osservò interrogativa.  
-Ho paura,non voglio andare.  
L'uomo l' appoggiò a terra.  
-Devi.  
La guardava con i suoi occhi ghiacciati.  
La bimba deglutì.Capì che lui non poteva esserle d'aiuto,era sola.Il gelo le penetrava nelle ossa.  
Ad un certo punto,una figura snella fece capolino da una porta che si affacciava in quel corridoio.  
Avanzava verso di lei con passo aggraziato,elegante ma deciso.Aveva capelli color del sole che contrastavano con la sua carnagione pallida.Indossava un abito verde smeraldo ricoperto da una fantasia floreale blu.  
Si accovacciò davanti alla bambina.Sembrava felice,eccitata.  
-Sei pronta?  
La piccola fece di sì con la testa.  
La donna si rialzò e per mano si diressero verso la porta dalla quale l'adulta era uscita.  
Il biondo se ne andò.Non voleva partecipare.Non voleva scorgere il suo volto angosciato di fronte a quell'essere che tutti quelli della sua razza adoravano e servivano,simile a un dio in terra.Si sentiva impotente.Non sarebbe riuscito nemmeno ad attaccarlo,volendo.Odiava la sensazione di non poter agire,essere,suo malgrado, sottomesso.  
-Non ti godi lo spettacolo,amico?-sghignazzò uno.  
La polvere si sparse nell'aria della notte. L'aveva ucciso quel bastardo. Doveva pur trovare una valvola di sfogo alla sua frustrazione!  
  
  
  


This message has been edited by Aradia86 on Oct 27, 2002 9:52 PM

  
  


**Edit Message**

**Dona86**  
(Login Aradia86)

**13a PARTE**

October 7 2002, 9:46 PM 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Entrarono in una cappella illuminata da centinaia di candele, ma su quel luogo privo di crocifisso e di qualsiasi altro oggetto sacro imcombeva un'oscurità soprannaturale, che non poteva essere rischiarata neppure dai raggi del sole.  
La donna bionda avanzava sicura di sè in mezzo alla navata gremita di persone. La bambina era dietro di lei, intimorita da quegli sguardi che come aghi la trapassavano da parte a parte. Quegli esseri esaminavano ogni sua mossa, bisbigliando parole di scherno e insulti irripetibili.  
-Guardate, l'impura! -Come può il Maestro accettare una simile creatura fra di noi?! -Taci. Le sue decisioni non si discutono, io credo in lui. -Quella mocciosa è molto potente, è uno strumento utile per ottenere la supremazia sugli umani -Tu la sottovaluti, chissà quante possibilità ha una tale fonte di energia!-  
Si fecero sempre più vicini, avidi di curiosità.  
Erano rare le creature come quella bambina.  
La donna dai capelli d'oro si parò davanti la bimba per difenderla, ringhiando e facendo accapponare la pelle a tutti i presenti fulminandoli con uno sguardo.  
-N-O-N toccatela. Sono stata chiara?- chiese con un tono che non ammetteva obiezioni.  
Gli esseri ritornarono ai loro posti, mimetizzandosi per quanto possibile con i punti oscuri tralasciati dalle candele. I borbottii di protesta, i sussurrii che stavano di nuovo iniziando, furono placati da una voce roca e autoritaria: -Silenzio!  
La piccola sussultò. Di fronte all'altare si trovava un uomo robusto, vestito integralmente di nero. No,non era un uomo, constatò quando le fiamme vermiglie delle candele gli illuminarono il volto sfigurato. Un volto da demone. Tremò, spaventata.  
La bionda si inchinò a quell'essere, e con aria trionfale:  
-Finalmente sono riuscita a portartela, Maestro.  
La bambina si nascose dietro la lunga gonna della donna.  
-Ooooh,- intrecciò tra di loro le sue orrende mani- e dov'è il demonietto, mh?  
La bionda si scostò lateralmente di qualche passo, per far scorgere a quel mostro la bimba. Lui sorrise.  
-Non mi avei detto che fosse così splendida, Angelus.-disse con falso rimprovero all'uomo che stava poco distante da lui.  
-Me ne pento profondamente, o mio signore.  
Gli occhi di lui erano fissi su di lei, simili a lame pronte a trafiggerla se avesse fatto qualcosa di sbagliato.  
-Avvicinati.- ordinò l'essere immondo.  
Salì, impaurita, le tre scalette che conducevano all'altare.  
Il Maestro allargò la bocca in un sorriso tremendamente innaturale con quei suoi canini aguzzi.  
-Bene, brava. Accostati ancora di più in modo che io possa assaggiarti.  
Cosa? Ecco, quella era un'azione che non le andava assolutamente di compiere. Un buon motivo per scappare. Il problema era: come?  
Si girò verso Darla, sua madre, che la guardava duramente. Non c'era neanche da discutere:doveva farlo e basta. Lanciò un'occhiata disperata alla porta, che le sembrava distante mille miglia. Scrutò il viso di Angelus, suo padre, che era impassibile adesso.  
Un brivido gelido le corse lungo l'intero corpo.  
Tutti la osservavano morbosamente, attenti alle sue singole reazioni.  
D'un tratto quel luogo, i vampiri che vi stavano dentro incominciarono a vorticare prima lentamente, dopo sempre più velocemente, finchè la sua vista non si oscurò e cadde sul pavimento svenuta.  
  
  
  
  
  
Voci familiari, che si facevano nitide e forti a mano a mano che lei riprendeva conoscenza. Sentì un dolore acuto alla guancia destra e sinistra. Qualcuno l'aveva schiaffeggiata per destarla.  
Una voce femminile ripeteva come una cantilena, piangendo: -Siamo perduti, siamo perduti, siamo perduti...  
-Lei è la nostra rovina.- affermò tagliente una voce maschile.  
Le si strinse il cuore. In quel preciso istante desiderò sprofondare sottoterra per non subire nuovamente lo sguardo e l'atteggiamento inquisitorio di Angelus.  
Piano piano aprì gli occhi.  
Si trovavano in una stanza in cui gli unici mobili erano un armadio,un letto semplice sfondato, uno specchio e una panca. Lei era su quest'ultima.  
-Ti sei svegliata: era ora.- fece Darla indifferente.  
Drussilla non mostrava segni di partecipazione. Soltanto Angelus aveva gli occhi che lampeggiavano simili a saette.  
-Lo sai chi sono io? Come vengo chiamato?- domandò apparentemente tranquillo.  
La bambina scosse la testa.  
-Rispondi quando ti si fa una domanda!!!-ruggì, afferrando le sue piccole spalle e scuotendole.  
-N-no.- le lacrime le pizzicavano gli occhi ma lei le ricacciò indietro.  
-Smettila.- comandò perentoriamente un uomo che era apparso sulla porta di quella sorta di camera da letto. Era William.  
-Blocca quella tua maledetta lingua finchè sei in tempo. Questa faccenda è affar mio.  
-A-hem... NOSTRO, mio caro.- precisò Darla.  
Angelus le sorrise sarcastico:  
-Si capisce, tesoro.  
Drusilla non interveniva, si limitava ad assistere alla scena. Nessuno saprebbe dire se fosse realmente presente in quel luogo o si fosse persa in uno dei suoi mondi. Improvvisamente sbottò a ridere. Era una risata senza senso, da pazzoide.  
William, ignorando quella folle risata che continuava insistente, indurì la mascella e con tono di sfida:  
-Ti ricordo che in questa storia non ci sei di mezzo solo tu e la puttana del tuo Sire! Dru e io abbiamo dato pure noi parte del nostro contributo.- disse cupamente.  
-Chi hai chiamato puttana?- saltò su immediatamente Darla, adirata.  
-TE, e chi altri se no?- il blu delle iridi di William si stava tingendo di giallo.  
Angelus si frappose tra i due.  
-Come hai osato?!!!- gridò rivolto al vampiro giovane.  
Iniziarono a combattere.  
La piccola guardava la sua immagine riflessa nello specchio disadorno. Non si vedevano altri oltre lei lì dentro.  
Era sola. Di nuovo. Sempre.  
Drusilla le porse la mano. Lei la squadrò. La donna le sorrise stranamente. Era compassione quella che le si leggeva negli occhi? Poteva una creatura come lei provare un sentimento simile? Era inconcepibile.  
Malgrado ciò, le prese la mano e si fece condurre all'aperto, momentaneamente fuori da quell'inferno.  
  
  
  
  
  
La città di Bath giaceva ancora addormentata, immersa nelle coltri della notte inglese. La luna emanava il suo tenue chiarore nel cielo sgombro di nubi.  
Di punto in bianco la tranquillità in cui era sprofondata la casa di Giles fu infranta dallo squillo fastidioso del telefono. L'osservatore fu strappato dalle braccia di Morfeo e si svegliò. Inforcò gli occhiali, impacciato, e in uno stato di torpore andò a rispondere, brontolando.  
-Pronto?- fece con voce impastata.  
-Signor Giles, la disturbo? Sono Buffy.  
-Tsk! Non mi disturbi affatto visto che sono le tre del mattino.- disse sarcastico.  
-Eh?! Qui in California sono le sette di sera! ...Oh, capisco, mi scusi chiamerò un'altra volta.- concluse molto imbarazzata.  
Stava per riattaccare.  
-Ehm... Buffy? Lascia perdere, ormai il sonno perduto non me lo ridà più nessuno, neanche se mi rimetto tra le coperte. Quindi, dimmi quello che devi ...spero per te che sia importante.- la ammonì.  
-Ah, sì, certo... uhm, forse non tanto importante...-adesso era indecisa. Si sentiva a disagio a parlare con il suo ex osservatore, lui era quasi diventato un estraneo per lei.  
-Santo cielo,Buffy!- scoppiò Giles- Mi telefoni a notte fonda solo per riferirmi una cosa che a pensarci bene non era tanto urgente?!  
Si era davvero spazientito.  
-Sto aspettando.  
-Willow...  
-Oh, mio dio! Sta bene? Le è successo qualcosa?-chiese apprensivo.  
-Giles, ora è lei che non mi fa parlare.- gli fece notare la cacciatrice, seria.  
-Ah, sì. Scusami.  
-Will l'altra sera ha incontrato una ragazza, non l'ha vista bene in faccia, che ha poteri simili ai suoi se non superiori. Ha raccontato che quella con l'unica forza mentale è riuscita a sbattere un tizio contro un muro, sospenderlo in aria e procurargli squarci profondi al petto. Si rende conto, signor Giles? Senza muovere un dito e il suo corpo non ha risentito del minimo sforzo, a quanto Will ha potuto dedurne!  
-Mmmh.- era pensieroso.  
-Signor Giles, è del tutto normale che ci sia una strega al mondo così potente,vero?  
-No, senza risentire delle sue magie. Ti dirò di più: non è una faccenda da prendere sotto gamba. Devo consultare dei libri...  
-Ma perchè? In fondo ha solo mal ridotto quel tipo con magie simili a quelle di Will.  
-Simili, non uguali.- le fece osservare.  
-Ok,però a noi basta sapere che è una strega. STOP.-disse Buffy sbrigativa.  
-In realtà mi preoccupa un altro punto della questione. Ultimamente pare che nel mondo dei demoni ci sia un grande fermento: stanno cercando una ragazza, probabilmente speciale in qualche maniera. Faccio delle ricerche e poi ti chiamo, va bene?  
-Sì, sì... crede che sia una cosa grave?  
-Non lo so.  
-Non è rassicurante come risposta.- e sospirando-Buonanotte.  
-Grazie...ah! Tieni gli occhi aperti.  
-Ci può giurare.  
  
  


**Edit Message**

**Dona86**  
(Login Aradia86)

**14a PARTE**

October 17 2002, 5:50 PM 

  
NOTA:La canzone è di Brandy,per intenderci.Magari la melodia non è un granchè ma il testo si adatta bene e quindi ho detto: -Via,infiliamocela!  
Per il personaggio che vedrete più avanti,posso dirvi solo che ce l'ho inserito perchè amo fare casini!!!...va bè,sono proprio stupida!!!Vi lascio.BUONA LETTURA!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ballava al ritmo frenetico di una musica che dopo tutto non le piaceva neanche tanto. Era sudata. Danzava per scaricarsi, per non pensare a niente. A quanto si sentiva stanca di ogni cosa. Continuava a vivere quella monotona routine con da una parte il suo lavoro da cacciatrice e quello di consigliere studentesco alla scuola.  
Cercava di distrarsi. Usciva il più possibile con Willow, Xander o Dawn accompagnandola a fare shopping, si allenava nei cimiteri al riparo da sguardi indiscreti. Intraprendeva qualsiasi attività pur di non rimanere sola e ...pensare. Sarebbe scoppiata in lacrime, lo sapeva.  
Non doveva essere così. Lei era quella dura, forte, in gamba, autonoma. Il fatto era che lei si sentiva persa in quella giungla zeppa di insidie della sua vita. Forse aveva incominciato a provare quella sensazione da quando, un anno prima, era tornata bruscamente in vita. Era passato del tempo da quell'avvenimento. Troppo.  
Era a disagio nel mondo reale per quel motivo o ... c'era dell'altro?  
La musica finì e iniziò una canzone lenta. Adesso sul palco del Bronze era salita una donna con una voce dolcissima.  
Nobody knows the pain I feel  
Nobody knows but it's for real  
I can feel it,I do  
Nobody knows that I miss you  
Nobody knows but it's the truth  
I can feel it,I do  
Si recò al tavolo dove c'era anche Willow che tentava di mostrarsi allegra raccontando un episodio buffo capitato a lei e Xander quel pomeriggio. Buffy era sprofondata su una poltrona, sembrava attenta a ciò che la sua amica le stava dicendo.  
You cannot pretend that I don't even matter  
You and I know better  
You've been away from me for too long  
It's time for you to come on home  
No one can say what it is right for me  
I need for you to come on over  
I'll be waiting  
In verità, l'ascoltava con finto interesse: la sua mente era altrove. Ormai le era diventato automatico scrutare la gente del Bronze nella speranza di scorgere una testa biondo platino e, successivamente, i caratteri spigolosi e decisi del suo volto che conosceva talmente bene.  
I am nothing without you baby  
Nothing it's driving me crazy  
Nothing,no one,I'm so alone  
Nothing without you baby  
Ogni sera andava a poco a poco affievolendosi in lei la speranza di vederlo lì o in qualsiasi altro luogo di Sunnydale. Ogni notte e giorno percepiva il vuoto, la voragine che si era creata nella sua anima allargarsi e la cosa frustrante era che non poteva colmarla in alcun modo.  
No one can see inside of me  
No one can see how much I care  
I need you,I do  
Nobody sees the tears I cry  
No one is there to dry my eyes  
I need you,I do  
Abbassò per un attimo lo sguardo focalizzandolo su Willow, nel tentativo di concentrarsi finalmente sui suoi futili discorsi annuendo e sorridendo.  
Ad un tratto il sorriso le morì sulle labbra.  
Le mancò il respiro.  
L'aveva visto.  
Non si rese conto che Willow ora la stava guardando sorpresa e che aveva smesso di parlare. Spike non l'aveva notata e quando si accorse di avere degli occhi puntati su di lui, alzò i suoi e i loro sguardi si incontrarono. In quel momento fu come se il tempo si fosse fermato e ci fossero stati solamente lui e Buffy nel Bronze.  
Le iridi di Spike, però, cambiarono colore passando dal blu al ghiaccio, e con fatica immane riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo da lei e ad abbandonare il locale.  
Buffy scese violentemente dalle nuvole gettandosi al suo inseguimento mentre una Willow allibita la vedeva andarsene senza riuscire a spiccicare parola.  
I don't care what they say about you  
They don't know how I feel for you  
I don't care what they say about me  
They don't know and they can't see  
Non gli avrebbe permesso di lasciarla di nuovo da sola!  
  
  
  
  
  
Il cielo notturno di Londra era offuscato dalle miriadi di luci che provenivano dalla città e producevano un massiccio inquinamento luminoso.  
Quentin Travers stava sorseggiando del tè, assorto nei suoi pensieri.  
Si trovava nel quartiere generale degli osservatori che era chiassoso come una centrale di polizia.  
Neanche nel suo studio si poteva stare in pace in quel periodo! Tutti i "dipendenti" in quegli ultimi giorni erano agitati e preoccupati perchè una nota setta composta da demoni e affini e addirittura umani aveva abbandonato all'improvviso le sedi in Inghilterra e si era dileguata nel nulla. Tracce cancellate ad opera d'arte, come soltanto i membri erano in grado di fare. Questo lo innervosiva, più del frastuono di voci e di telefoni che squillavano di continuo fuori dal suo ufficio.  
Non avevano piste da seguire, di nessun genere.  
Si lisciò l'esigua barba che aveva. Doveva trovare un modo per ...  
Di colpo la porta si aprì e entrò Giles trafelato. Senza dire -A- appoggiò l'enorme catasta di libri, che reggeva con entrambe le mani, sul tavolo di Quentin con un tonfo.  
-Giles- fece Quentin con superiorità- nessuno ti ha detto che si bussa prima di entrare?  
-Dubito che mi avresti sentito con tutto quel baccano.  
Quentin rimase in silenzio. Odiava dover dare ragione a Giles che era una delle tante persone che non poteva soffrire.  
-Cosa sono?- chiese indicando i libri.  
-Informazioni vitali.- affermò Giles, serio.  
-Ah,sì?- alzò un sopracciglio Quentin, non molto convinto.  
-Non ti fidi perchè la maggior parte dei libri non è ammuffita e polverosa tipo quelli che possiede un normale osservatore che si rispetti?- domandò con una nota di sarcasmo.  
-Giles, non essere sempre sul piede di guerra ...sono sulla setta?  
-Sì, la setta di Marcus, precisamente.  
-Vedi di non nominare il nome intero, non si sa mai.-lo rimproverò.  
Quentin li sfogliò velocemente.  
-Cosa stanno cercando esattamente?  
-Interessante, ottimo lavoro Giles.- chiuse l'ultimo libro- Niente di particolare a quanto mi risulta...  
-Ti risulta male, allora. Per quello che ne so io stanno cercando una ragazza.- rivelò Giles, sospettoso. Quentin non gli stava dicendo il vero ed era profondamente irritante.  
-Non credo.- disse atono, tornando a bere il tè.  
-Quentin.  
Lui voltò la sua sedia girevole di pelle nocciola verso la grande finestra che dava sulla strada.  
-E' tutto qui, Giles. Puoi andare a casa per stasera. Terrò io il materiale.  
Giles lo squadrò con vivo odio. L'avrebbe strozzato se avesse potuto. Invece uscì dalla stanza sbattendo rumorosamente la porta dell'ufficio.  
Quentin levò gli occhi al cielo, scuotendo la testa.  
  
  
  
  
  
Una villa bianco neve si stagliava su un pendio scosceso.  
Un giardino enorme pieno di gelsomini, belli di notte e altri fiori notturni.  
Una donna e una ragazzina sedevano su delle sedie da giardino all'ombra, al riparo dai tenui raggi del sole primaverile.  
La ragazzina osservava curiosa la donna mora che stava mischiando dei pezzi di carta ingialliti e consumati dal tempo. Erano dei tarocchi.  
-Che cosa sono?- chiese la ragazzina.  
-Shhh... questo non ha importanza.- rivelò misteriosa, disponendo le carte sul tavolino davanti a lei con le sue mani di candido marmo e le dita affusolate.  
La ragazzina non fece più domande, sapeva che non avrebbe ottenuto risposta. Si limitò a sbattere i suoi occhi blu oceano con dipinta sul viso un'espressione interrogativa.  
La mora mugolò qualcosa tra sè e sè che lei non riusì a comprendere.  
La donna alzò gli occhi color malva verso di lei. Poggiò i gomiti sul tavolino e intrecciò le mani. La fissava attentamente. Sembrava che stesse guardando fino in fondo alla sua anima.  
-Scegli tre carte.  
La ragazzina ne scoprì lentamente tre.  
La donna le stava analizzando. All'inizio sorrideva soddisfatta ma di botto la sua faccia si contrasse in una smorfia di disgusto orribile.  
Cadde dalla sedia. Camminando carponi andò ad appoggiarsi al tronco della quercia che incombeva su di loro, come se per lei avesse costituito un'ancora a cui aggrapparsi.  
-Ti senti bene, mamma?  
La ragazzina le si avvicinò e le toccò un braccio. Drusilla, colta da un moto di rabbia, la respinse graffiandogli una mano.  
-Sorella, sorella, SORELLA!- gridò- Vattene!Allontanati da me!  
Cominciò a piangere sommessamente.  
La ragazzina dai capelli castano scuro la guardava sbalordita.  
Intanto Drusilla si era rannicchiata ai piedi della quercia, mormorando parole sconnesse:  
-Non dovevi esistere... tu sei nostra non sua... chi è?CHI?... o COSA? Angelus dove sei? Dove? ...perchè?  
Si alzò di scattò e scuotè in modo violento la ragazzina.  
-Chi è? Dimmelo, ti prego, io devo saperlo.- si lagnò.  
-Wi... William!!!- chiamò con quanto fiato aveva in gola la castana, disperata.- Williaaaaaaam!!!!!  
Drusilla inarcò di lato la testa con uno sguardo indecifrabile.  
-Perchè non me lo vuoi dire?  
Le tre carte erano ancora sul tavolino, scoperte.  
Il diavolo, la morte e la luna.  
  


**Edit Message**

**Dona86**  
(Login Aradia86)

**15a PARTE**

October 23 2002, 9:02 PM 

  
NOTA:Il copyright dello zerbino è di Misia.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dov'era finito?  
Si guardava intorno freneticamente.  
Ad un tratto sentì un rumore in un vicolo vicino.  
Ci andò.  
Un topo.  
Ma perchè? Perchè diavolo era scappato?  
Sbattè qualcuno contro il muro con un movimento fulmineo. Pensava che fosse uno dei soliti vampiri: si sbagliava.  
Era Spike.  
  
  
  
  
Spike la guardava con un'espressione seccata e distaccata.  
Buffy sentì freddo allo stomaco. Come poteva essere così indifferente?  
Mollò la presa. Non aveva il coraggio di guardare i suoi occhi. Si allontanò.  
-Come, cacciatrice? Prima mi rincorri e poi te ne vai?- chiese lui,schernendola.  
Lei si bloccò.  
-Sei cambiato.- disse piano.  
-Sì, dolcezza, e non immagini quanto!- rise.  
Adesso era proprio dietro di lei, percepiva il suo odore inebriante a cui non sapeva resistere.  
-Vattene e giuro che non ti impaletto.  
-Vuoi veramente che esca dalla tua vita?  
-Qual è il problema? L'hai già fatto una volta.-voleva essere il più possibile glaciale, ma la sua voce era incrinata: stava per piangere. Si trattenne.  
Lui la girò e le prese il mento, di modo che lei fu costretta a guardarlo dritto negli occhi.  
-Stavolta, allora, uscirò per sempre di scena, baby. Non tornerò da te come un cane fedele. Mi sono stancato.  
Buffy era sconvolta e ipnotizzata all'unisono dal suo sguardo. Non riusciva a liberarsene.  
Spike rise. Sembrava divertito.  
-Cacciatrice, cacciatrice ...non mentirmi. Non ne sei capace.  
Possibile che doveva essere così ogni volta? Doveva sempre avere maledettamente ragione?!  
Cosa si aspettava d'altronde? Che lui fosse tornato per fare ancora il suo zerbino?  
C'era qualcosa di diverso in lui, di negativo. Era esattamente quello che credeva.  
-Allora? Il gatto ti ha mangiato la lingua?  
Quel sorriso sarcastico. O Dio no, pregò tutti gli dei esistenti sulla terra che non fosse ...  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike stava compiendo una enorme fatica per non lasciar trasparire le sue reali emozioni.  
Era difficile resistere a quei suoi grandi occhi verdi che lo fissavano perplessi.  
Era meglio in quel modo. Recitare la parte da cattivo, di demone senz'anima, menefreghista e strafottente. Si era nascosto dietro quella facciata per un'eternità, perchè mostrare un differente lato di sè davanti a una donna ingrata del suo amore?  
Sì, anche questi erano i pensieri di Spike. Avere un'anima non significava necessariamente essere buoni o poco obiettivi. Aveva i sensi di colpa, riconosceva i mille delitti che aveva compiuto, si sentiva un verme per aver violentato la splendida creatura che gli stava di fronte, però anche lei non era stata da meno.  
Non aveva dimenticato le miriadi di volte che l'aveva respinto, pure dopo aver passato l'ennesima notte d'amore con lui negava l'evidenza o almeno era quello che intuiva.  
Ora Spike non era sicuro di volerle dichiarare per la centesima volta il suo amore. Non era certo che lei lo volesse e ...sarebbe stata la cosa migliore?L'ultimo tentativo di fare pace con lei c'era stato e si erano fatti male,estremamente. No, doveva portare avanti la sua recita. Buffy non sarebbe mai stata felice con lui. Il loro amore scottava troppo ed era rischioso bruciarsi nuovamente.  
  
  
  
  
  
Aveva ucciso? Ci metteva la mano sul fuoco, era da tempo immemorabile che Spike desiderava togliersi quel dannato chip dalla testa, non ci si era per niente abituato del tutto a quel marchingegno. Lo rendeva un animale in gabbia.  
Buffy si accorse che era impotente di fronte a lui. Non era capace di agire o di muovere un singolo dito. Se l'avesse colpita lei non si sarebbe difesa, forse non subito. Non era un atteggiamento da tenere nei riguardi di un vampiro che, probabilmente, era attivo e nel pieno delle sue forze. No, non se la sentiva di affrontarlo. Se era ritornato come una volta non sarebbe stato facile fronteggiarlo. Non restava altra soluzione che allontanarlo.  
Cacciò fuori una croce di legno.  
Spike indietreggiò, ringhiando.  
-E' questa la tua risposta?- domandò,quasi meravigliato.  
Buffy non parlava e lo guardava cercando di assumere un'espressione ferma. Se avesse risposto, sapeva benissimo che la sua voce avrebbe tremato.  
Spike rise. Sembrava una risata isterica.  
-Come vuoi. Come vuoi, cacciatrice.  
Le voltò le spalle e sparì poco a poco nelle tenebre.  
Buffy rimanè a fissare l'oscurità per un tempo che le parve infinito. Esausta dal suo cuore in subbuglio e dalle parole di lui, glaciali come i suoi occhi.  
-Buffy! Finalmente ti ho trovata ...- Willow si interruppe, seriamente preoccupata per la sua amica che aveva una faccia stravolta.  
-Buffy?- chiamò, titubante, appoggiandole una mano sulla spalla.  
Lacrime silenziose iniziarono a scendere sulle gote della bionda.  
-Willow...- le rivolse lo sguardo. E la rossa vide nei suoi occhi verdi l'immenso dolore che aveva celato a lei e ai suoi amici per tre lunghi, estenuanti mesi.  
Si abbracciarono.  
Intanto, dall'alto, su un edificio non lontano, si trovava una ragazza bruna che aveva visto ogni cosa. Aveva gli occhi, che in quell'istante erano neri simili alla pece, stretti in due fessure e accesi di una strana luce sinistra.  
Sentì di odiare quella donna bionda con tutto il suo essere.  
  
  
  
  
  
Una melodia dolce. Un carillon. Una bambina lo osservava. Il suono sembrava estraniarla dalla realtà. Una realtà macabra e opprimente.  
Era rovesciato e la melodia non si udiva bene. Lo raddrizzò. Al centro dell'oggetto, che le pareva fatato perchè non ne aveva incontrato uno prima di quella notte, c'era una ballerina in tutù rosa confetto che girava lentamente su se stessa. Era sporca di sangue, come ,del resto, l'intero carillon.  
La bambina tentò di ripulirlo ma il liquido denso si stava già raggrumando. Lo squadrò spazientita.  
Qualcuno la invitò ad alzarsi tendendole una mano. Era un uomo biondo col viso sfigurato e con la bocca scarlatta, macchiata della medesima sostanza presente sul carillon.  
-Cavoli, orsacchiotta, avevi fame, eh? Andiamo?  
La bimba lo guardò imbronciata. Indicò il carillon.  
-Lo voglio. Uno identico.  
William le sorrise.  
-Sicuro, però tu mi devi garantire che continuerai a nutrirti da sola tipo stanotte senza che io ti doni più il mio sangue. Affare fatto?  
Lei annuì, abbozzando un sorriso. I canini della bambina erano decisamente sviluppati ed un po' di liquido rosso era colato sul suo mento.  
William la prese in braccio e insieme uscirono da quella stanza.  
Il carillon suonava. Accanto ad esso si trovava un bambino disteso per terra. Aveva gli occhi rivolti al cielo, simile a una richiesta d'aiuto a un dio che non l'aveva soccorso. Aveva due piccoli fori su un lato del collo e i vestiti imbrattati di sangue.  
Il carillon suonava. Il bambino era morto.   
  
  


This message has been edited by Aradia86 on Feb 11, 2003 1:19 PM

  
  


**Edit Message**

**Dona86**  
(Login Aradia86)

**16a PARTE**

October 28 2002, 2:00 PM 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Anyanka vagava per le vie di Sunnydale. Dal momento in cui si era riappropriata della sua natura demoniaca non aveva trovato un attimo di pace. Aveva rimpianto l'essere umana: almeno aveva maggior tempo libero e fare la commessa al Magic Box non era poi tanto male!  
Però il tempo in cui oziare non le sarebbe servito, ora che ci pensava. Lei e Xander si erano lasciati da un pezzo e il Magic Box era stato distrutto dalla simpatica Willow. Che ragazza! Anya era del parere che la magia la potessero usare esclusivamente i demoni e non gli umani perchè nella stragrande maggioranza dei casi finiscono per sentirsi onnipotenti e combinare dei veri pasticci. Lei l'aveva notato immediatamente che la strega dai capelli rossi stava abusando esageratamente del suo potere magico, fin da quando aveva liberato il suo ex fidanzato troll.  
Il medaglione che portava al collo emise degli strani bagliori giallastri. Mh?! In genere, erano sempre verdi nell'istante in cui una donna tradita chiedeva il suo aiuto invocandola.  
Udì dei passi frettolosi avvicinarsi a lei e superarla poco dopo. Era una ragazza.  
Riusciva a vederla soltanto di spalle.  
Agrottò la fronte.  
Era lei che aveva provocato quella singolare reazione nel suo oggetto magico?  
-Ehi!- fece incerta -Ehi!Tu!- era decisa a risolvere quel piccolo mistero.  
La ragazza si fermò. Si voltò con un'espressione interrogativa verso Anya.  
-Dici a me?  
-Ehm ...sì- non sapeva come esprimersi, normalmente c'era bisogno di un'invocazione piuttosto potente per chiamarla. Come mai non era successo con quella tizia?  
In fin dei conti poteva essersi sbagliata ma valeva la pena chiedere.  
-Dunque ...ti serve il mio aiuto?  
La ragazza non capiva. Anya la scrutò attentamente.  
Era molto bella: capelli castano scuro con mechès bionde che le arrivavano alle spalle, occhi blu oltremare e aveva pure un corpo ben fatto. Pensò che se era stata tradita da qualcuno, quel tale doveva avere uno sviluppato senso dell'orrido per non andare con un'altra che non fosse quella magnifica creatura. Bah, lei ci aveva rinunciato a comprendere gli uomini, soprattutto dopo che uno di questi l'aveva abbandonata all'altare!  
La castana notò il ciondolo appeso al collo.  
-Non sono stata tradita da nessuno. Ciao.- disse sbrigativa.  
-Mi conosci?  
-Bè, quel ciondolo, sappilo, è proprio fuori moda.-affermò ridendo. Riprese a camminare.  
Anya era arrabbiata per quella battutina, non era al corrente che rivolgersi così a un demone di alto rango come lei equivaleva alla morte? Non potè non accorgersi che si muoveva assai più velocemente di un qualsiasi comune mortale. Lei era in grado di starle dietro perchè non era umana.  
-Senti un po', signorinella,- le si parò davanti-intanto non si risponde in questo modo ad Anyanka, PRIMO. SECONDO: hai un problema, perchè se no non mi avresti invocata e il medaglione non avrebbe incominciato a lampeggiare!- si era innervosita. Non che questa fosse impresa difficile.  
-Lampeggiare? Tsk! Il tuo aggeggio magico si sbaglia di certo! Adesso togliti dai piedi: vado di fretta.-tagliò corto,gelida.  
La demonessa non era disposta a farsi umiliare in quella maniera da una semplice ragazza, quale la credeva.  
-Il mio ME-DA-GLIO-NE- scandì-non si sbaglia mai!!!  
-Si sarà rotto!...Sei stressante,lo sai?  
Anya assunse un'aria seria e prese a fissarla torva.  
-Bada bene, umana, non provocarmi altrimenti...  
Lei le sorrise, come se Anya fosse una persona da compatire per la sua stupidità.  
-Ti ho GIA' provocata. Comunque non ho tempo da perdere,devo andare a scuola,non ti ho mai chiamata e,francamente, stamattina sei stato l'ultimo dei miei pensieri. Anzi no,sai che ti dico? Non c'eri nemmeno!  
Anya rimase stupefatta. Accidenti che tipa strafottente!  
La ragazza la sorpassò noncurante.  
Anyanka si riscosse e cercò di raggiungere di nuovo quell'insolente ma ...era sparita. Si era letteralmente dileguata. Era sbalordita.  
Più tardi, considerando razionalmente la situazione, avrebbe concluso che sarebbe stato meglio parlare a D'Hoffryn dell'intera questione. Nei moltissimi secoli della sua attività di demone della vendetta non le era assolutamente mai accaduta una cosa simile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Dawn?- corse- Dawn!!!  
-Sì? Ci conosciamo?  
-Dawn...-implorante.  
-Insomma, spunta fuori tua cugina e tu ti fiondi subito da lei?!  
-Ehm...sei passata all'altra sponda?  
Dawn aprì,infuriata, il suo armadietto.  
-Ma cosa ti salta in mente?- gridò-Certo che no!!!Però un appuntamento si rispetta.  
-Permalosa.- sorrise Jane,appoggiandosi con estrema calma ad un armadietto.  
Dawn stava per cedere, non riusciva a essere in collera con lei neanche per tutta una giornata.  
-Mh...ma la prossima volta...  
Si bloccò di colpo.  
-Che c'è?- domandò Jane.  
-Uhm,credo che tu sia appoggiata al mio armadietto.-le fece constatare Patrick, uno dei ragazzi, pensò Dawn,più belli della scuola.  
-Ah,scusa.- Jane si scansò,indifferente.  
-Se sei tu ci puoi stare anche tutto il giorno.-aggiunse,sorridendo timidamente.Pur essendo molto carino,non aveva una grande considerazione di sè.  
Dawn strabuzzò gli occhi e strinse forte il braccio della sua amica.  
Jane fece un sorriso di sufficienza a quel ragazzo biondo con gli occhi azzurri ed un fisico niente male. Cosa voleva da lei quel fantoccio?  
Dawn la trascinò via,profondamente imbarazzata.  
Patrick le seguì.  
-Scusa...è da tanto che volevo chiedertelo: vai da qualche parte per la festa di Halloween?-si riferiva a Jane,ovviamente.  
-Vedi,la festa di OgniSanti non fa per me. Ho un padre musulmano che non mi consente di darmi alla pazza gioia insieme agli altri.  
-Ahem,scusaci un attimo Patrick!- Dawn prese Jane in disparte.-Si può sapere cosa ti frulla nella testa?!Uno dei ragazzi più fighi della scuola ,con ogni probabilità,vuole invitarti per Halloween a uno dei suoi famosi party e tu fai queste battute sceme?!  
-Dawn se ti alletta in tal modo,perchè non ci vai tu?-le sorrise maliziosa.  
Dawn rispose tranquillamente al sorriso.L'amica le era sembrata sempre scostante nei confronti del genere maschile.Era ora che si desse una smossa!  
-Patrick,puoi star sicuro che noi veniamo!-annunciò trionfale con un sorrisone stampato sulla bocca-A che ora?  
Jane non ci vide più,se avesse potuto avrebbe scaraventato Dawn non si sa dove ma qualcuno,che le aveva tirato la coda di cavallo che portava quella mattina,la trattenne.  
-Non ne vale la pena,con tutta questa gente,poi!  
Era Elettra.  
Jane non ebbe il tempo di replicare perchè vide Patrick che le stava scoccando un sorriso decisamente affascinante e una Dawn raggiante stava venendo verso di lei.  
-Ti rendi conto?Tutte le ragazze dell'istituto ci invidieranno!!!...Oh,ciao Meredith.-salutò,visibilmente scocciata.  
-Basta che tu non lo dica in giro,cosa di cui dubito fortemente.-disse Jane,risentita,avviandosi verso l'aula di informatica.  
-Oh!-bisbigliò Dawn all'orecchio di Elettra-ma Jane si comporta così perchè non ha mai avuto un ragazzo?  
-Piccola,a quanto mi risulta,ce l'ha avuto,eccome.Un gran bel pezzo di...bè,hai capito.  
-E com'è finita?  
-Lo vedi da qualche parte?-chiese con uno sguardo eloquente.Sperava che non le domandasse altro,se no si sarebbe dovuta arrampicare sugli specchi.  
Jane,che aveva udito ogni singola sillaba,fulminò con gli occhi l'arpia.  
-Meredith,Dawn,- cercò di sorridere-entriamo?  
Dawn la guardò,incuriosita.Si ripromise che all'uscita dalla scuola le avrebbe chiesto maggiori delucidazioni su quella storia.  
  
  
  
  
  
William irruppe nell'ampio salone della villa di Praga.  
-Dov'è?-urlò.  
-Chi?-domandò una donna bionda,facendo finta di non capire.  
-Sai benissimo chi!-sputò l'uomo,inferocito.  
Darla gli lanciò un'occhiata divertita.  
-Rilassati.Angelus è con la nostra cara figlia.-disse con una calma irritante.  
-Cara?Ma se a te non te ne importa niente!  
-Non è vero!-esclamò Darla,sembrava ferita.  
-Sono vicino alla ferrovia.-rivelò Drusilla,che fino a quel momento era parsa assente.  
Darla la fissò incredula.  
William,anche lui sorpreso,si limitò solo ad annuire e a correre verso la porta a vetri dell'ingresso della villa.  
  


**Edit Message**

**Dona86**  
(Login Aradia86)

**17a PARTE**

November 2 2002, 10:49 PM 

  
NOTA:Il ricordo impazza!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Allora, sei pronta?- era divertito e leggermente eccitato.  
-No.- rispose ferma la bambina.  
-Farò finta di non averti sentito.- rise; era di buon umore quella sera. Per fortuna, pensò la bimba, altrimenti non l'avrebbe tenuto nessuno dal sferrargli una bella dose di schiaffi.  
Erano in una strada vicino alla ferrovia. Era deserta e mal illuminata dai lampioni.  
D'un tratto spuntò da un angolo di una strada un uomo: se la prendeva comoda, si vede che era abituato a rincasare a quell'ora tarda.  
-Vai.- le sussurrò Angelus all'orecchio.  
La bambina esitò.  
-Lo so che hai sete, non negarlo.- sorrise malignamente.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
William camminava a larghe falcate per i vicoli della città. Non correva per non destare il sospetto di eventuali poliziotti notturni.  
Era la volta buona che avrebbe spezzato tutte le ossa ad Angelus! Come si poteva essere così senza cervello?Le cose erano due: o voleva sbarazzarsi di Jane o era andato completamente di matto! Jane non poteva affrontarla, era troppo piccola.  
Rumori di lotta.  
Vampiri che sfrecciavano, pareva, verso una precisa direzione gli passarono davanti. Che...? Una ragazza li inseguiva con un paletto.  
William udì gridare da uno dei vampiri:  
-Stiamo per arrivare al posto!  
Lo riconobbe: era uno dei sottoposti di Angelus.  
Capì.  
Si precipitò nella stessa via imboccata dagli altri.  
  
  
  
  
  
Si stava nutrendo. D'altronde, avrebbe potuto fare diversamente? Era quel giorno del mese e aveva sete.  
Angelus la osservava compiaciuto, nascosto nella parte buia della strada. Jane aveva tentato di rinnegare la sua natura, ma , essendo una bambina, aveva finito per dare ascolto ai suoi istinti. Ciò nonostante non gli aveva mai obbedito pienamente, c'era sempre una nota di risentimento nella sua voce che non gli era molto a genio. In fondo, Angelus non era il suo unico sire, eppure per lui aveva un astio che andava oltre ogni limite. Bah, non poteva mica stare simpatico a tutti!  
Rimase in attesa.  
Ebbe l'impressione che lo spettacolo a cui avrebbe assistito fra qualche minuto gli sarebbe piaciuto da morire.  
  
  
  
  
  
La ragazza ansava. Era veloce, però non sufficientemente da tenere testa ai vampiri. Comunque era forte, lo aveva constatato quando aveva ucciso tre vampiri del gruppo.  
La ragazza si tolse la cenere dalla sua semplice gonna e si voltò, pronta ad affrontarne ancora. Rimase stupefatta nel vedere che si erano dileguati e sulla strada, ormai, non c'era nessuno.  
Nessuno? No, aspetta. Qualcuno c'era. Una bambina china su un uomo seduto per terra.  
Apparentemente seduto.  
La ragazza sgranò gli occhi e corse rapidamente verso la bambina.  
William si trovava impossibilitato dalla situazione. Non era esperto in quelle faccende, era un vampiro giovane. Non gli restò che guardare.  
La ragazza staccò Jane dall'uomo e la scrutò in volto.  
Ad un primo osservatore sarebbe sembrata una normale bambina, se non avesse esaminato dei particolari significativi. Non indossava la maschera della trasformazione ma aveva gli occhi giallo paglierino e dei dentini aguzzi impiastricciati di sangue.  
Non aveva mai incontrato una COSA simile.  
La bambina, sorpresa e atterrita dalla comparsa dal nulla di quella ragazza, chiese:  
-C-chi sei?  
-La cacciatrice.- dichiarò lei,sbarrandole il passaggio e estraendo, di nuovo, il paletto.  
  
  
  
  
  
Un paletto. Nella mente di Jane suonò un allarme: PALETTO = MORTE.  
Era un gioco. Uno degli spaventevoli giochi di Angelus!!! Lui le chiamava prove. Stavolta non l'aveva neppure informata e lei, stupida bambina, non l'aveva intuito! In genere, uscivano a caccia insieme a Darla, Drusilla o William, invece quella notte le due donne erano rimaste alla villa, dicendo di non aver fame, e il vampiro biondo aveva degli affari urgenti da risolvere e era andato via presto. Quindi pure William le aveva mentito?No, non ci credeva. Sicuramente Angelus non aveva rivelato niente del suo progetto al childe di Drusilla. Quei due si odiavano.  
Arrivò in una via chiusa. Adesso era veramente nei guai. Non c'era via di scampo.  
L'ammazzavampiri la guardò con compassione.  
-Povera piccina,cosa ti hanno fatto?- e urlando, certa di essere sentita- Ora vampirizzano anche i bambini?!  
William e Angelus erano nell'ombra. William era un novellino rispetto al sire di Drusilla, non poteva fronteggiarlo e sperare di vincere. Non era abbastanza abile. Jane avrebbe dovuto imparare ad essere autonoma già da adesso, senza fare tanto affidamento su di lui.  
Jane rifletteva sul modo in cui cavarsela.  
Non ci riusciva. Aveva la testa come svuotata, incapace di pensare coerentemente. Si sentiva smarrita.  
La cacciatrice alzò il paletto su di lei.  
-Mi dispiace.  
Jane lo schivò. Il pezzo di legno appuntito si conficcò nel muro che un istante prima si trovava alle sue spalle.  
Approfittò del momento per sfuggire dalle sue grinfie e scomparve nell'oscurità.  
La ragazza tentò invano di togliere il paletto dal muro. Infine, ne sfilò uno da sotto la gonna e lo impugnò, determinata ad addentrarsi nelle vie più buie di quel quartiere, dove la bambina era sparita.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jane era salita sul cornicione di una casa.  
Osservava ogni movimento della cacciatrice, incerta se agire o lasciare perdere e restare nascosta finchè non si fosse scoraggiata a cercarla.  
Gli occhi di Angelus la fecero decidere.  
Non voleva contrastarlo nuovamente, con quale risultato poi? Lui era un adulto e lei era piccola. Non aveva speranze.  
Fece lo stesso la scocciata e roteò gli occhi, come per far intendere che gli concedeva un favore uccidendo la ragazza.  
Attese che la cacciatrice si fermasse sotto quella casa e le saltò addosso, atterrandola. Lei si accorse che era la bimba solo nell'attimo in cui la morse con violenza sul collo.  
Il grido straziante fu coperto dallo sferragliare del treno che passava in quel momento.  
Pochi minuti dopo era morta.  
Angelus la abbracciò, entusiasta della sua creatura. Quanta gente avrebbe dovuto ammazzare la prossima volta per far ripetere un gesto tale a suo padre?  
-Visto Spike? E tu che ti preoccupavi! La nostra Jane se la sa sbrigare benissimo da sola!- le fece un pizzicotto sulla guancia.  
William non diceva niente. Sorrideva. Aveva dimostrato di sapere il fatto suo, anche se era una bambina. L'importante era che non si era ferita e, molto meglio, aveva ucciso per difendersi. Le intenzioni di Angelus non erano quelle che aveva creduto. Per la sua metà umana poteva sembrare atroce, però Jane doveva abituarsi a stare al mondo secondo la sua vera natura. Non sarebbe stata contemporaneamente umana e vampiro per sempre. Un giorno le cose sarebbero cambiate.  
-Caspita, la tua prima cacciatrice! Bisogna festeggiare!- esclamò euforico William.  
Jane non fu colpita dalla reazione di William, a stringere era pure lui un vampiro e il più sanguinario.  
Da quella notte si rassegnò tacitamente a tentare di essere una bimba normale e lentamente prese la via del suo destino.  
  
  


This message has been edited by Aradia86 on Nov 3, 2002 12:56 PM

  
  


**Edit Message**

**Dona86**  
(Login Aradia86)

**18a PARTE**

November 9 2002, 4:18 PM 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La stava baciando.  
Era un bacio inesperto, impacciato, diverso rispetto a... No, non doveva pensarci.  
Come avrebbe voluto essere una ragazza alle prime esperienze e invece lei le tappe le aveva bruciate tutte. Le sue mani iniziavano a insinuarsi dentro la maglia e col corpo la spinse verso la porta di una camera del piano di sopra. Non si sentiva bruciare, andare a fuoco, non erano le sue le mani al cui contatto la sua pelle reagiva. Brevi flash;un volto; occhi verde smeraldo,freddi; dita affusolate... Ci aveva messo tanto per guarire quella ferita, che , in realtà, questo lei non lo sapeva, non era nemmeno rimarginata.  
Lo fermò quasi dolcemente, mormorando:   
-No.  
-Cosa?- fece Patrick -Ma...  
Lei alzò gli occhi su di lui. Patrick ne fu impaurito. Da quando erano così neri? Lui se li ricordava di un magnifico blu.  
-No.- ripetè asciutta.  
-O-ok, io... mi dispiace di ... bè,insomma...  
-Di essere andato oltre?  
Lui annuì, imbarazzato.  
Jane sorrise in modo strano. Chissà, può darsi che da quella situazione ne avrebbe tratto qualcosa di buono. Patrick non notò i canini sviluppati, era troppo impegnato a giustificare il perchè del suo comportamento.  
-Sai, i miei amici mi hanno detto che le ragazze se non le fai divertire un po'...Non credo però che tu sia quel tipo di ...se non vuoi, io ti rispetto, anzi hai tutta la mia ammirazione.  
-Aha, i soliti discorsi.- sussurrò al suo orecchio.  
Gli era dietro. Lei appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla, rilassata. Gli sorrise, se la stava prendendo comoda. Che fretta c'era?  
Patrick si accorse che il sorriso aveva scoperto i bianchi canini. Cercò di dire qualcosa, che peccato non le sembrava molto sorpreso. D'altra parte abitava a Sunnydale,no?  
Lei gli mise un dito sulla bocca:  
-Shh...  
  
  
  
  
  
Dawn stava uscendo dal bagno.  
Perfetto, nessun ragazzo alla festa l'aveva degnata di uno sguardo, ognuno era stato attorno alla sua amica Jane per la maggior parte della serata. E lei che credeva di essere carina! Con Jane non reggeva neanche il confronto. Naturalmente c'erano i soliti maiali che guardavano sia Jane che lei,però per fortuna non avevano dato fastidio: Jane gli riservava certe occhiate che avrebbero ucciso, se capaci!  
Uff, lei e Patrick se la stavano sicuramente spassando: a metà della festa erano spariti dal piano di sotto. Non potè fare a meno di esclamare nella sua mente un : -Beati loro!  
Era meglio scendere. Non voleva lasciare sola Kit, una sua compagna di classe, in mezzo ai lupi...  
Chiuse la porta del bagno e si avviò nel lungo corridoio.  
Insomma, non lo potevano fare in camera?! Cavoli che succhiotto! Eh?! Jane?!?!?!  
E quello non era nella maniera più assoluta un succhiotto!!! PATRICK!!!  
  
  
  
  
Jane si ritrovò sul pavimento, il sangue succhiato che le colava ancora dalla bocca.  
Dawn l'aveva scaraventata per terra.  
Era china su Patrick.  
-Stai bene?- chiese apprensiva.  
-Mi gira la testa.- rispose il ragazzo, intontito. Non aveva perso conoscenza.  
Dawn la squadrò.  
-Tu!  
Estrasse un crocifisso per tenerla lontano.  
Jane rise. Una risata nervosa.  
-Non mi fermerai con quello, briciola!  
Dawn era sconvolta, mai avrebbe creduto che la sua amica fosse diventata un ...un vampiro.  
-Jane chi ti ha ...quando è successo?  
Aveva abbassato l'oggetto sacro. Si sarebbe difesa se l'avesse attaccata, anche se, a dire la verità, nel combattimento non era tanto esperta.  
Patrick si limitava a passare lo sguardo dall'una all'altra, indeciso se fuggire o scovare un paletto o, addirittura, chiamare la polizia.  
-Non mi sembra il posto adatto per dirlo.- disse sprezzante e accennò con il capo a Patrick.  
-Perchè? Cos'è un affare di stato?  
Dawn era sarcastica.  
Jane si stava irritando.  
-I-io credo che sia opportuno prendere un paletto e...  
-Non ti conviene. Non sapresti centrare il cuore.-sibilò, con gli occhi concentrati su Dawn, pronta a qualunque sua mossa.  
-Io lo so fare.-affermò Dawn.  
Tentò di colpirla con un calcio. Jane lo bloccò, afferrandole la caviglia.  
-Ehi, chi ti insegna arti marziali?!Sei scarsa!-scherzò.  
-Ti sembra il momento di scherzare?!  
Lei ringhiò:  
-No, hai ragione.  
Mollò la caviglia, prese Dawn e si scaraventarono insieme fuori dalla finestra.  
  
  
  
  
Dawn aveva resistito all'urto. Non se ne stupì,era al corrente che lei fosse una COSA come lei, pure se la sua essenza, la sua potente energia era racchiusa in un involucro umano.  
-Quando?- insistè, rialzandosi e togliendosi di dosso i vetri.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Arrivano! Arrivano!  
-Scappiamo!!!  
Un villaggio sperduto nella campagna inglese.  
Persone che correvano di qua e di là, in preda alla paura. Alcuni si strappavano i capelli per quanto erano spaventati, altri facevano fagotto e poi, via, sui carri per non tornare più.  
-Arrivano i demoni!  
-Fratelli, preghiamo affinchè Dio...  
Una risata terribile.  
-Quale Dio?  
Era alle spalle del prete. Quello lo fissò attonito.  
-L'angelo maledetto ...il Demonio!- gli puntò contro l'indice tremante.  
Sul viso dell'uomo si disegnò un'espressione annoiata.  
Spezzò il collo al prete.  
La gente gridò ma non si mosse, era come pietrificata.  
-Gli amici mi chiamano Angelus.- confidò al cadavere dell'uomo di chiesa.  
Gli abitanti del villaggio erano circondati dai vampiri. Le persone indietreggiarono, stringendosi, ormai non c'era niente da sperare... erano in trappola.  
-Fatene quello che volete.- ordinò Angelus con disprezzo.  
Ora la sua attenzione era stata attirata da una grande casa signorile che era posta sulla collina.  
-Darla, tesoro, che ne dici se la visitiamo?  
La donna lo guardò incuriosita, cosa aveva in mente il suo compagno?  
-Non sei soddisfatto del cibo che è qui?  
-Non ho molta fame stasera.  
Imboccò la stradina che si dirigeva verso la casa.  
Darla sospirò. Lanciò un'occhiata d'intesa a Drusilla e William che stavano osservando in disparte quella carneficina, indifferenti. La seguirono.  
Le urla degli abitanti riecheggiavano nella notte.   
  


**Edit Message**

**Dona86**  
(Login Aradia86)

**19a PARTE**

December 28 2002, 8:32 PM 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bussò alla porta.  
Silenzio.  
Ghignò.  
Sapeva che c'erano delle persone dentro quella villa. L'odore della paura era intenso, inebriante. Sciocchi umani, credevano che non venendo ad aprire lui avrebbe desistito dal suo proposito?  
Riusciva a udire i battiti accellerati di vari cuori. Era dannatamente eccitante. No,non avrebbe lasciato perdere: sarebbe entrato.  
-Cos'è? Non sai neanche sfondare una porta?Ah, giusto, tu fai tutto con classe...  
William era al suo fianco, irritato. Non riusciva a comprendere la filosofia di Angelus: perchè giocare con le vittime o torturarle? Non poteva semplicemente uccidere e basta? Perchè ogni volta tutte quelle storie?  
Angelus lo guardò con fare superiore.  
-Spike, non essere brutale come al solito... - i suoi occhi lampeggiarono malefici- c'è la piccola che dorme.  
William lo fissò confusamente.  
Il vampiro bruno non gli prestava attenzione, esaminava la villa con lo sguardo. Infine gettò un'occhiata d'intesa a Drusilla che annuì, estasiata.  
Darla era adirata: cosa nascondevano quei due di cui lei non era a conoscenza?  
-Seguimi.- disse secco Angelus a William- Ti dimostrerò che ci sono altri modi per aprire porte.  
William, suo malgrado, fece come gli aveva ingiunto. Era riluttante. Angelus aveva sicuramente qualcosa in mente. Avrebbe giurato che Drusilla non fosse all'oscuro dei piani del suo sire e che lui quella notte si era recato lì per uno scopo ben preciso... e non era esattamente nutrirsi.  
Rimasero a osservare Drusilla celati da un enorme cespuglio. Darla li raggiunse.  
-Questa me la paghi.- bisbigliò a Angelus, guardandolo con occhi che mandavano saette.  
Lui la prese per la vita e la baciò appassionatamente. William distolse lo sguardo, vagamente disgustato.  
I due si erano staccati ma i loro volti erano vicini.  
-Sii paziente, tesoro, è una sorpresa.- rivelò in un sussurro. Non l'aveva convinta. Probabilmente se lo era inventato in quell'istante, però Darla non replicò.Come avrebbe potuto? Lui stava studiando le sue reazioni per constatare se si fidava della sua parola. Osservò quegli occhi color nocciola a cui lei non aveva resistito quella notte di oltre un secolo fa quando l'aveva vampirizzato.  
Assentì.  
Angelus le sorrise, soddisfatto.  
William, d'un tratto, tirò la manica dell'elegante cappotto di Angelus:  
-Guarda.- accennò con la testa a Drusilla.  
Le avevano aperto.  
  
  
  
  
William era allibito. Che diavolo c'era sotto?  
Drusilla sorrideva calorosamente alla domestica che si trovava nell'ingresso e le rivolgeva parole affettuose e di apprensione.  
-Dove siete stata miss? Vi abbiamo cercata dappertutto per avvisarvi del finimondo che era in atto giù al paese... ma presto, presto, venga in casa. Quelle belve potrebbero tornare di nuovo.- si fece il segno della croce.  
Drusilla entrò.  
Angelus aveva un'espressione compiaciuta in volto.  
Darla fece i suoi calcoli mentali e si ricordò improvvisamente che qualche giorno prima la child del suo compagno era stata assente sia nel tardo pomeriggio che la sera, e Angelus aveva sempre aggirato le sue domande per chiarificazioni piuttosto enigmaticamente. Peccato che al momento lei non ci aveva fatto caso. Era sollevata quando non doveva badare a quella pazza scatenata che con la sua insanità creava spesso problemi alla famiglia di vampiri. Scoccò uno sguardo indifferente a Angelus e mise le braccia conserte.  
-Fantastico! Un ottimo sistema per entrare, però quasi quasi preferivo sfondare la porta, come suggeriva Spike, sai?  
Si era spazientita.  
Uscì dal nascondiglio e si diresse verso il retro della villa per cercare una sorta di entrata. Voleva concludere quella che le sembrava una grossa pagliacciata, priva di qualsiasi utilità.  
Una mano le cinse la vita e l'attirò a sè, fermandola.  
-Buona.- Angelus le sibilò all'orecchio- Aspetta il segnale. Fra poco arriverà.  
Darla fremette di rabbia. Perchè le dava ogni volta comandi e aveva il controllo della situazione che a lei, invece, sfuggiva? LEI che era il suo sire? Da quando le loro posizioni si erano invertite irrevocabilmente?  
Fissò cupamente le finestre buie della villa.  
Allora, questo segnale maledetto?  
  
  
  
  
-Oh, cara,come sei riuscita a cavartela?- chiese apprensiva una donna che aveva i capelli ricci biondo cenere e che doveva essere la padrona di casa.  
-Cavarmela? Non so di cosa stia parlando, Missis Ferguson.- glissò, rivolgendo alla giovane signora un sorriso genuino, con una strana luce negli occhi violacei.  
-Evidentemente non sei scesa in paese, anche se mi domando dove tu sia stata l'intero giorno... ma mi rallegro per...  
Fu interrotta da una voce maschile:  
-Tsk, ci scommetto che li ha massacrati lei.  
Missis Ferguson si girò verso il marito, alterata.  
-Insomma Jack, sei proprio sgarbato. La signorina Drusilla qui...  
-Che ne sai, Jane? In fondo è solo una matta.- fece acido.  
-Jack!- lo riprese la signora, infuriata.  
Drusilla non gli diede peso. Era abituata al disprezzo, o almeno in vita sicuro. Soltanto che adesso c'era una sottile differenza: non era più sottomessa e incapace di reagire, ora era una predatrice, era lei che aveva il dominio della situazione. L'avrebbe sbranato come un leone quell'umano sospettoso,però la sua mente, al momento lucida, le ricordò che si era divertita con loro per una settimana per uno scopo ben determinato.  
Inclinò leggermente il capo.  
-Come sta la neonata?  
La donna le riservò un sorriso di gratitudine per averglielo chiesto.  
-Bene, sta dormendo.  
Prese la vampira per mano, rabbrividendo per la sua pelle gelida, e la condusse verso la culla dove riposava la creaturina.  
Drusilla rimanè a fissarla intensamente per un lungo lasso di tempo.  
-Ehm... signorina Drusilla, che ne dice di sbirciare nel suo futuro attraverso le sue carte?  
Mister Ferguson sbuffò, nervoso.  
La mora annuì. I suoi occhi mandavano scintille, malvagi, simili a tizzoni che bruciavano nel buio.  
-Margareth, tesoro, accendi qualche candela.  
-Aspetta, potrebbero essere...- obiettò il marito, preoccupato.  
-Oh, suvvia, sono candele, chi vuoi che le veda!- fece risentita.  
L'uomo aveva ancora un'espressione corrucciata.  
-Hmf,e va bene: una.  
La luce della candela produceva un singolare gioco di luci sulle pareti. Intanto, Drusilla, con estrema rapidità, già aveva disposto le carte e le stava scoprendo. La morte, la luna e la torre.  
-Interessante.- la vampira si passò la lingua sui denti, guardando la vulnerabile Missis Ferguson. La donna sentì istintivamente che qualcosa non andava ma era troppo tardi.  
-Cosa significa?- domandò mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Non le piaceva affatto la maniera in cui la stava puntando Drusilla.  
-Questo.- sussurrò. Il suo bel volto si sfigurò e con un orribile ghigno mostrò i denti affilati.  
La donna strillò. Rovesciò il tavolo sulla demonessa allontanandosi da lei. Drusilla riuscì a scansarsi. Vide le carte per terra, mezze bruciacchiate dal fuoco della candela.  
-Brava. Mi hai dato un valido motivo per scuoiarti viva.- disse inferocita.  
-Oooooooooh, amore, noi non siamo così brutali. Devo farle i miei complimenti signora: gran segnale.  
Angelus stava sotto l'arco della porta della stanza, con un sorriso derisorio stampato sulla sua faccia demoniaca.  
  
  
  
  
Missis Ferguson indietreggiò fino alla culla della neonata e velocemente la prese tra le braccia, protettiva. Non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di toccarle con un solo dito la sua amata figlia.  
-Io mi fidavo di te.- confessò a Drusilla con una voce leggermente tremante per la paura.  
Angelus rise.  
-Fidarti di una che non ha sanità mentale? Allora sei più folle di lei!!!- avanzava, evidentemente non aveva tanta pazienza adesso.  
Mr Ferguson gli si parò coraggiosamente davanti.  
-La prego ...signore, risparmi mia moglie e mia figlia. Ammazzi me, piuttosto.  
Angelus scosse la testa, sembrava che stesse parlando con un bambino ingenuo che non capiva.  
Gli mise una mano sulla spalla. L'uomo sobbalzò al contatto, percepì la sua morsa d'acciaio che gli impediva ogni movimento.  
-Vedi, io stasera non ho voglia di mangiare. Quindi-dietro di lui apparvero Darla e William -credo che IO ti lascerò stare.  
Lo buttò a terra.  
Si avvicinò a Jane Ferguson. Riprese per un istante la sua faccia normale. Le accarezzò il viso.  
-Uccidetelo.- ordinò senza emozioni.  
Un urlo, poi niente.  
Prese una ciocca bionda dei suoi capelli ricci. Era bella, affascinante...ma era d'intralcio.  
-Peccato che tu sia un problema per me.- le sussurrò-Prometto che non sarà doloroso.  
La donna ansimava per il terrore e aveva il cuore che andava a mille. Angelus le sorrise. Un sorriso anomalo per un vampiro, pareva...dolce.  
La baciò. Profondamente. Un grido soffocato. Un liquido vermiglio sgorgò dalle labbra di lei. Quando ormai Angelus pensava di averla finita, Missis Ferguson lo spinse con tutte le forze rimastele verso le numerose finestre della camera.  
-Non ti darò mai mia figlia.  
Il suono di un collo spezzato.  
-Donne! -esclamò William, stizzito.La madre della neonata cadde con un tonfo sul pavimento, morta.  
-Ueeeeeee'!!!  
Drusilla raccolse il piccolo fagottino riverso al suolo.  
-Shh,shh,shh!-guardò il suo sire, seria-Ci conviene sbrigarci.  
Angelus assentì. Drusilla adagiò la bambina nella culla.  
-Voi due, venite qui.- e riferendosi a William- La prossima volta se non te lo dico, NON INTERVENIRE.-comandò, gelido.  
-Ehi, pensavo di farti un favore...  
-Vuoi farmi un favore? NON pensare.  
William ringhiò, pronto all'attacco.  
-Smettetela. Amore,cosa significa questo?- Darla indicò la bambina.  
-Già, infatti,una lattante...possibile che bisogni agitarsi in questo modo per ammazzarla?  
-William, amico mio, chiudi quella bocca.-e così,dicendo,afferrò il polso di Darla con delicatezza e se lo portò alle labbra.  
La morse.   
  


**Edit Message**

**Dona86**  
(Login Aradia86)

**20a PARTE**

February 10 2003, 8:54 PM 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Il sangue cadeva copioso sulla culla.  
Darla guardava con gli occhi sbarrati il suo braccio.  
Angelus staccò i canini, leggermente stordito. Si era scordato del dolce sapore del sangue del suo Sire.  
Drusilla ridacchiò soddisfatta e afferrò il polso di William.  
-E' una splendida vena blu ...mi sussurra: mordimi.  
Il biondo era troppo inorridito, cosa diavolo stava accadendo?  
Il morso della vampira mora gli arrestò i pensieri. Il dolore era lancinante, non si era nutrito abbastanza quella notte.  
Drusilla notò il suo sguardo sofferente. Gli accarezzò il viso con il dorso della mano.  
-No, nooo ...la mamma ti seguirà- detto ciò, affondò i denti nella sua stessa mano.  
William si sentiva la testa pesante, girò pian piano il capo verso Angelus dall'altra parte della culla e vide che aveva compiuto il medesimo gesto della sua childe.  
In ultimo posizionarono i polsi e i bracci feriti in corrispondenza della bocca della neonata. Il liquido rosso colò nella sua gola e la creatura lo inghiottì d'istinto.  
Immmediatamente iniziò a cambiare sembianze.  
Le iridi precedentemente nocciola si tinsero di blu, i capelli da castano chiaro passarono a quello scuro, e, incredibile per un esserino talmente piccolo, le spuntarono dei minuscoli canini.  
Angelus assisteva a quello spettacolo ammirato.  
-Jane.- mormorò.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Un'aquila picchiettava il becco sul davanzale della finestra di un'antica dimora.  
Gli occhi dorati sembravano insolitamente intelligenti, acuti e con divertimento fissavano il vampiro appoggiato al bracciolo di una poltrona. Stava osservando l'uccello davanti a sè con un bicchiere pieno di scotch, che stava facendo ruotare lentamente.  
-Allora?- chiese, apparentemente rivolto a nessuno.  
L'aquila emise un verso molto somigliante a una risatina. Nel frattempo perse le piume e la coda,le zampe divennero delle gambe lunghe e snelle, il viso e il corpo assunsero dei caratteri femminili.  
-Una cosa è certa: nessuno paga come lei, mio signore.- sorrise Elettra, inchinandosi appena.  
-Evita i convenevoli. Sappiamo entrambi che io non sono il tuo signore. E...- lanciò uno sguardo frettoloso al suo corpo nudo- vestiti!  
Elettra ghignò, maliziosa.  
-Che delusione! Speravo che mi riservassi lo stesso servizio di cui ha usufruito lei.  
Mark la squadrò inviperito e con le iridi rosse, brucianti per la rabbia.  
-Non osare provocarmi in questo modo, furia!- la ammonì e puntò l'indice su di lei- Vestiti.  
In un attimo Elettra fu avvolta da una tunica rubino, che le lasciava scoperte le spalle.  
Si mise una mano su un fianco e esclamò pari a un'oca insoddisfatta:  
-Non potevi sceglierne uno migliore?  
Mark scaraventò il bicchiere nel fuoco del camino acceso che era presente nella sala,causando una violenta fiammata. L'arpia non ne parve impressionata, però finse di esserne intimorita.  
-LE INFORMAZIONI.- comandò lui.  
Gli occhi di Elettra ebbero un guizzo maligno.  
-Ok, perfetto, Mark! Come vuoi!- rise, lui la squadrò ancora, impaziente- La nostra Cenerentola si trova a Sunnydale, California.A un party sulla quinta strada, strada,precisamente al numero 66 di Jackson Road.  
Si sistemò sulla poltrona, a gambe accavallate, scoprendone una buona porzione. Si stava esaminando le unghie affilate.  
-Che aspetti? Puoi sguinzagliare i tuoi "uomini", bello!  
Il vampiro fece un cenno a un suo scagnozzo celato da un largo cappuccio che aveva udito ogni particolare. Questo si prostrò profondamente e se ne andò.  
Elettra scattò improvvisamente in piedi, si sfregò allegramente le mani e gettò le braccia al collo di Mark.  
-Dunque, qual è la mia ricompensa?-domandò elettrizzata, aderendo il corpo alle fattezze di lui.  
  
  
  
  
  
Avevano smesso di combattere.  
Sedevano sull'erba del giardino della casa di Patrick, appoggiate al tronco di un grande albero,distanti l'una dall'altra.  
Dawn fissava un punto indefinibile di fronte a sè, Jane osservava in modo vacuo le stelle.  
Un vento leggero mosse i capelli di Dawn.  
Era rimasta senza parole.  
Scioccata.  
Finalmente guardò Jane. Si sentiva come se avesse dovuto confortarla in qualche maniera, rassicurarla, ma dalla sua bocca non riusciva ad uscire nulla, la gola stretta in una morsa che le impediva di proferire parola.  
Domandò soltanto con voce quasi impercettibile:  
-Quindi...sei un vampiro?  
-Metà.  
-C-come?- la interrogò Dawn sempre più confusa.  
-Metà umana, metà vampiro.  
Dawn sgranò gli occhi e ammutolì. Umana? UMANA?!?!  
Significava che provava dei sentimenti allora, che forse aveva un'anima... e conviveva giorno per giorno con il demone che risiedeva all'interno di lei. Che orribile tortura!  
-Ti prego, non guardarmi così.- fece Jane a denti stretti. Odiava avere la compassione di qualcuno.  
Si alzò e incominciò a passeggiare avanti e indietro. Era nervosa.  
Il primo pensiero pratico che le si formò nella mente fu quello che ...doveva ucciderla. Era necessario per la sua sopravvivenza. La mocciosa avrebbe rivelato la sua vera natura alla cacciatrice e questo non doveva succedere. L'avrebbe scoperta troppo.  
Dawn notò i suoi gelidi occhi con strane venature rossastre su di lei. La bocca della ragazza aquistò un taglio severo.  
-Fallo. Non te ne verrà niente meno che una nuova nemica.- avvertì, scocciata. In realtà aveva paura di quello che la sua amica poteva farle.  
Jane rise amaramente, senza gioia.  
-Giusto, briciola. Perchè aggiungere una nuova nemica alla mia già folta schiera di persone del genere alle mie spalle?  
GROWL.  
La semivampira si voltò di scatto.  
-Ehm... Dawn, piccola, quanto veloce sai correre?-domandò scrutando l'oscurità attorno.  
Delle figure incappucciate con ampie tuniche rosso fuoco vennero fuori dalla tenebra.  
Dawn si sentì smarrita.  
Erano circondate.  
  
  
  
  
  
Una donna con un lungo mantello grigio avanzava spedita per un corridoio buio rischiarato da poche torce.  
-Voglio vedere il tuo capo, subito!- ordinò perentoria a un mostro cornuto e trasfigurato che sbarrava l'accesso a un enorme porta.  
-E' impegnato in una importante riunione. Non puoi passare.- grugnì.  
-DEVO vederlo!- gli urlò in faccia.  
L'essere non si muoveva, impassibile.  
Anya sogghignò.  
-Ah,sì? Bene...- gli tagliò di netto la testa con un colpo- La prossima volta fatti un lifting prima di parlare con Anyanka,l'unico,inimitabile demone della vendetta- aprì violentemente il portale, rischiando di distruggerlo.  
D'Hoffryn gettò un'occhiata sbigottita a Anya.  
-Ehi, costa l'affitto!- esclamò stizzito.  
-Noooo... non mi dire che questo tugurio lo paghi?!-fece con un tono frammisto allo sbalordimento e al divertimento.  
-Anyanka.- la riprese serio- non ti accorgi che c'è una riunione?  
La donna diede uno sguardo ai vari demoni che stavano ritti intorno a un tavolo di marmo bianco che era posizionato al centro del salone sotterraneo.  
-Signori,- andò verso di loro a mani giunte e sorrise supplichevole- potreste cortesemente sloggiare?  
I demoni sbirciarono D'Hoffryn, indecisi sul da farsi. Questi li congedò, contenendo a stento la rabbia.  
-Dammi un buon motivo, anzi ottimo, per non sbatterti definitivamente fuori da tutte le legioni infernali!  
Anya si tolse svelta il ciondolo e lo buttò brutalmente sul tavolo marmoreo.  
-E' rotto.  
-Eh?  
-Hai capito perfettamente: rotto.  
D'Hoffryn lo prese tra le sue bigie mani rugose, cercando segni di scalfitura o simili, che avrebbero potuto compromettere il normale corso del flusso magico.  
-Sono passati secoli da quando ho inventato questo amuleto, è molto vecchio...  
Sul volto di Anya si dipinse un'espressione trionfante.  
-...tuttavia sembra che PER SECOLI io l'abbia affidato alla persona meno degna di indossarlo,- e alzando la voce- dato che ha il coraggio di disturbarmi per tali sciocchezze!!!  
Lanciò il diadema ad Anya.  
-Vattene,Anyanka! E torna quando avrai problemi più gravi da sottoporre al mio giudizio.  
Ora le dava le spalle, in attesa che si levasse di torno.  
Anya era veramente contrariata, aggirò il grande tavolo rotondo e mise il medaglione proprio a mezzo millimetro dagli occhi del suo "capo".  
-Oh,sì, signor io so ogni cosa e tu non sai niente?Allora,spiegami perchè questo diamine di gingillo si è illuminato di una luce gialla invece che verde!-gridò infuriata.  
A quelle parole D'Hoffryn mutò completamente atteggiamento.  
  



End file.
